Fox Demon
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: Cairo didn't ask for the island to have a gaint gas leak, to have a little blonde three year old girl shoved into her arms. She also didnt ask to be turned into a five tailed fox demon and in the Naruto world. then taken prisoner by the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

DayDream: Hey people! Ok I know it's probably not tat smart of me to be writing a new story but this idea has been nagging at me for days! And I know that if I don't write it know I'll never get it done. So enjoy!

Marii: Disclaimer. DayDream does not own Naruto.

DayDream: But I do own Cali and Cairo!

* * *

Main Character:

Cairo- Red hair. Thin. With really pale skin.

* * *

I glared at the airport. And then turned my gaze to look at the little girl that her parent's had dumped on me. I know I'm not

being really nice. But if you just found out that everyone on the island that you lived on had to be avacuated. But only the kids

could go…for some reason. And then some random adult walked up to you and practically shoved their little girl into your arms…

You would be pissed to. Not to mention that there seemed to be every kid on the island at this one airport. With only ten security

guards…yeah. I have the right to be as mean as I wanted.

I sighed_. At least the girl had the decency to be quiet_.

Ok now I felt like a bully. It wasn't her fault that her parents left her here and that I just happened to be the one that had to look

after her. I looked at her carefully.

_She really is kind of cute…_

Really. She's cute. Strawberry Blonde hair, sky blue eyes, with little golden frecks dotted around her nose. Yeah she was a cutie.

And that made me feel angry. How could her parents just dump her with some random teenager? It makes no sense.

"Ok people! Everyone into the airport! We have to make sure that every one is here!" one of the security gaurds shouted.

How any of us could hear him I don't know. 'Cause the noise was really loud…and I wasn't even in the airport yet!!!

I turned to look at the little girl and asked.

"So…what's you're name?"

She looked up at me with her wide innocent blue eyes.

"I'm Cali… I turn free in two daws." (ok people. This is kinda pathetic but when I was little I couldn't pronounce the 'th' sound…

so when I would tell people that 'my little brother is three' it would always come out that'my little brother is free'..)

I smiled kindly at her.

"Nice to meet you Cali. I'm Cairo." (pronounced Karo)

"Move it kids!" said one of the gaurds.

I looked around and saw that all the other kids seemed to be in groups of ten and then were shoved into one of the many rooms.

I picked up small, innocent Cali as two of the guards started to push me into a group of red heads and blondes and then forced us

into a stuffy plain white room.

"What's going on?"

"Aren't we supposed to be going on a airplane?"

"I want my mom!"

Every one was panicking. Cali was shivering and whimpering in my arms.

"Shh. Cali calm down every thing's going to be fine…"

I tried to sound as convincing as I could. But it was hard. I could feel the panic rising. It took all I had not to just give in and start

screaming and pacing like all the other kids. But I had to be strong…for Cali at least.

_I can do this. I won't panic. I will stay strong._

Suddenly a thick blue mist started to sink through the walls. Though with every one panicing they didn't really notice. I felt myself

cringle as it started to drift closer.

_What's going on here!_

The blue fog began to seep up my legs. Every were it touched would suddenly feel numb. I shivered. This couldn't be my imagination.

I then felt a sharp pain go through my back. But what really chilled my bones more then the blue fog was Cali's scream. Everyone then

snapped out of the panic and turned to look at Cali. Who was now screaming in pain before going limp in my arms. She had fainted.

I could feel the same pain going through my entire body.

"What's happening to us?"

I asked only my voice giving away the panic I now felt. What didn't make me feel better was when another kid screamed. Then another.

And soon everyone was on the ground wriggling in pain. I couldn't join them even if I wanted to. I bit my lip to stop from screaming out.

_I'm breaking!!!! But I can't fall. If I fall and start screaming I might hurt Cali!_

So I suffered. For what I think to be hours. A couple times Cali would wake up, scream in pain, and then faint. After a while though I got

tired of standing in pain.

Leaning against the wall I slipped into unconsciousness.

^A few hours later^

I blinked open my eyes as I felt the warm rays beat down.

_Were am I? What happened to Cali?_

Looking around I realized that I was in a forest. A gaint forest at that! I mean it was huge! The trees looked like skyscrapers! I looked at

my paws…WAIT WHAT!! PAWS!! I stood up in panic but then I heard a whimper at my side. It was Cali! Or at least what you would think

Cali would look like if she was a strawberry blonde fow cub with TWO tails. I looked at my back. I was covered with brownish red fur with a

black strip runnig down my spine…but instead of have two tails like Cali.

_WHAT THE FREAKINF FUDGE I HAVE FIVE TAILS! _

Looking around I saw that all the other kids were now foxes as well but instead of having multiple tails they only had one.

_Lucky ducks._

I felt more panic rising. If they thought that Cali and me were a danger…well let's just say that things won't be pretty. Animals were known

for not liking anything out of the ordinary. And now Cali and me were not ordinary. Not that being turned into foxes is ordinary. But still im

not risking Cali's safety.

I swiftly picked Cali up by the scruff. Carefull not to wake her up. Having seen mother animals do that with there young if they wanted to get

them away from something dangerous really fast and silently.

^ Time skippy ^

It had been hours since we had left the other foxes…er…kids. Well, anyway Cali was now awake. Cali was freaked out when she found out that

she was now a fox. But I think she was doing ok. I mean she was able to walk alright. And talking with her was a lot easier.. How you ask?

Because animals of the same pack can hear each others thought. No they can't hear everything at any time with anyone. The connection was

fairly weak and only some words could be heard when you were thought talking. Which was probably why the animal language was manly

body language and not actual words.

"I. feel. Hungry" that was my transmission from Cali. From what I discovered from talking with her only few words could be spoken through

thought. As such body language and barking, howling, ext. was very important.

"No. food. moment." I whinned as only have of what I wanted to tell her got through.

Just then the wind shifted.

_I smell people! Wait a minute that's not a good think! What if they try to kill Cali?_

I looked panicly at Cali's shivering figure. So far she had been able to walk most of the way. But she would never be able to keep up if we

started to run. And I couldn't carry her cause then it would be easier for me to trip and I couldn't afford a injury. Not when I had a hungry

mouth to feed.

"Hide. Human. Coming." She whinned and shrunk down into the ground making the puppy dog face. Which I must ay is way cuter on a baby

fox cub.. Gently I picked up by the scruff and placed her in a bush.

"Stay."

I then ran toward the humans. I had to lead them away from Cali. I know that it's a long shot and that they might just ignore us all together.

But what if they didn't? I stopped as I came to a clearing. And on the ground. Was a dead chicken. The dead chicken almost over rided the scent

of the humans but it was obvious. It was a trap. With my fox eyes I could make out the unnatural amount of leaves around the chicken. But it

was so tempting. I didn't know how to hunt and I had Cali to take care of.

_What to do? If I don't get it Cali could starve cause the humans had chased all the prey out of this territory. But if I do go to get the prey I could _

_get caught and Cali would starve anyway! Ugh!_

Without even realising it my body had started to slink towards the chicken. Stalking. Wanting to take the prey back to the hungry pup that was

waiting for me in the bush. But at the same time I could feel the eyes of the humans waiting in the bushs. Daring me to make the bold move that

would make my their prey. It was humiliating. Then I thought about my tails and hesitantly looked behind me. Sighing with realief I saw that my

tails were so close together sense I was hunting that they look like just one tail. Good.

I looked back at the chicken. It was practictly begging to be eaten. Then worries forgotton I pounced.

The trap went of as soon as my fangs made contact with the chicken. Twisting around in the air net, the chicken in my mouth, I let out a whimper.

_I'm so stupid! How could i? What will happen to Cali!?_

Thinking of Cali my struggles got stronger. I twisted and turned. Trying to bit and claw my way out.

Then I heard the loud chuckle from the bush that I had felt the stares coming from.

I sthen started shaking and whimpering like Cali had when we had first been trapped in the white room. My five tails bristling with fear and anger.

"Look what I caught Itachi! I told you it would work!"

"hn"

"Oh come on! No thanks? I just caught our dinner and you just ignore me? I'm wounded really. Truly I am!"

I looked up in shock at the two faces that were now in front of me. It was Kisame and Itachi! But how could that be possible! They're anime characters!

* * *

DayDream: Yay! I finished! It took me 2 days to right that!

Cairo: What's gonna happen to Cali!

DayDream: I really haven't desided yet. She might just die. Or I might make her get found by the other foxes. Or some other thing that I just havent' thought of yet!

Cairo: Please people. Just review. It'll rtake at least ten reviews before DayDream will even think of updating again and I want to find out what happens to sweet little innocent Cali don't you?

DayDream: Ok that was cruel. Playing with peoples emotions like that. You're just plain evil

Cairo: * shrugs * you're the one that made me.

DayDream True. Very True.


	2. Chapter 2

DayDream: Hey people! Ok it's really getting tirering to say hi that way… im gonna have think of somethink new…

Cairo: * rolls eyes * anyway. Since we got those reviews….

DayDream: And I had time to think about what's gonna happen to Cairo!

Cairo: I'm right her dumby.

DayDream: Yeah but your no fun to talk to.

Cairo: Again. You're the one that made me up!

DayDream: So…I make up a lot of characters. Doesn't mean I like all their personalities.

Cairo: Your imposible

DayDream: I know!

Cairo: * glares * DayDream does not own Naruto

DayDream: Though I wish I did! Oh, how I wish I did!

Cairo: Marii's right. You are a Drama Queen

* * *

I stared at them trying to shrink back as far I could. And at the same time look threatening. Though that might not be a good idea to look

threatening…but I had to get away. And wait a minute why didn't they just eat the chicken and leave me and Cali alone? Why'd they have

to tempt me? Ok that just sounds wrong.

"Hey Itachi..?"

"hn."

"Is it normal for a fox to have five tails?"

Itachi then turned his dark gaze to my five tails.

_how did he not notice them before?_

"The fox is probably just deformed, Kisame"

Kisame shrugged. Just then i heard Cali's light paw steps racing to were I was.

_No! If they catch her they'll __kill__ her!_

"Go. Way!" I tried to tell her.

But we weren't close enough for my thoughts to have any effect. If anything they made her speed up! I was now panicking even more.

Cali had to stay safe! While her parents weren't here I was her guardian! I yelped as Kisame dropped the net from the tree but still kept

me caught.

_This thing is impossible! _

I could feel tears pricking my eyes as my emotions tried to overwhelm me.

Then her paw steps stopped and saw her little face looking at me through a bush. I tried to tell her to get away without drawing attention to her.

"Leave. Hide."

I froze as I saw her start to walk into the clearing. To come get me. So I did the only thing that I could to protect her from Kisame and

Itachi. I growled.

As I growled I saw her tense up. She was scared. I could see it in her eyes. And that made me feel guilty. How could I growl at her? My

adopted cub? I almost couldn't stand it. My heart felt like it was shattering. And I did something I am sure that I would regret even more

then growling at her.I whinned. And whimpered. Trying to make her see that I cared about her but didn't want her to be captured as well.

But I have to tell you. That little, innocent, girl could be very stubborn.

She started to crawl towards me. Into the clearing. I looked up at kisame and Itachi but they were to caught up in their arguing to notice

the little blonde fox cub crawling towards there dinner.

She licked my muzzle trying to tell me that everything will be ok and that she's here for me. I licked her on the for head.

"Sorry. Growl." I tried to tell her.

She gave a little yip and nuzzled under my neck.

_She's such a good girl. Even after I growled at her…_

I looked back to Kisame and Itachi, thinking that they would still be arguing, only to see that they were staring at us shocked. Well Kisame

showed that he was shocked. Itachi just looked blankly at Cali and me.

I growled at them. Trying to cover Cali with my body so that they couldn't see her as easily. Which was really hard since I was still in the net.

My tails spread out trying to seem as intimidating as possible. While Cali just whimpered into my side shivering and trying to seem as small

as possible. I growled menacing at them. Warning them that if they took another step I would bight.

Kisame just laughed, while Itachi smirked.

"Seems the Kitsune Demon is female!"

Kisame was practically rolling on the ground with laughter. Though I really don't get what was so funny.

"We should take her to Leader-sama Itachi. He would be mad if he found out that we found a five-tailed fox demon and didn't take it to him."

I glared at him some more. But with the chicken in my mouth it didn't really have that much effect.

Kisame then picked me up by the net while Itachi picked Cali up by her scruff. I growled at Itachi.

_How dare he put his dirty hands on Cali!_

Itachi smirked emptily at me. "Don't like me touching your cub do you demon kitsune?"

That stopped me short. Cali…my cub? I wasn't her mother. Yes. I did care about her. She was like a close little sister or cousin. Either way

she was one not my daughter! I was to young to have a kid!!!

Kisame laughed at my shocked face. I growled at him and tried to scratch him.

He just laughed some more and handed me to Itachi.

^ Time skippy ^

Me and Cali had been shoved in a small dog carrier! Sure it was better then being hold in a net…and I could protect Cali alittle better. But

not by much. The only think I could do was stop Itachi from holding her.

But soon I would have bigger things to worry about. They were talking about taking us to Pein! Which im pretty sure is not good!

I looked over at Cali, who was eating the chicken, she was so innocent. She didn't even know that her life was in danger. Which didn't help

me feel any better.

"Kisame. No you are not allowed to eat the fox demon and her cub."

"But Itachi! She looks so yummy! Please! Just a leg?"

"No"

_They're so immature. _

Just then I saw Itachi mutter a soft jutsu and heard the grinding of rock moving.

_Must be at the Hideout!!!_

I admit it. At any other time that I some how got to the Akatsuki Hideout I would be jumping up and down with excitement. But…this isn't

any other time. And they were most likely going to kill Cali and me. So yeah I was freaked! But who wouldn't?

The hall ways were pitch black and the only think what was guiding Kisame and Itachi through the halls was probably they're memory.

We then came to a giant door. And from all the stories in which I have heard about the base I could only guess that this was the leaders

room. Itachi then took a step forward and knocked timidly on the door.

"Kisame and Itachi, Leader-sama. We have something that you might want to see."

I shivered in fear as I stared at the door waiting for the voice of Pein to answer. Cali whimpered in the back and even though I couldn't

see her I could imagine how she would look. Her blue eyes wide, tears gathering on the edges, trembling into the corner of the cage.

"Scared" Was her thoughts

I turned my head to look into her eyes momentarily pushing beck the fear I felt.

"Protect." And licked her on the forhead.

"Come in." came the reply from behind the huge door.

Kisame swung open the door and I tensed. I wouldn't give up without a fight. I would give my all to protect Cali!

Itachi and Kisame walked briskly into the room. I put myself between the cage door and Cali.

_I'll go down trying._

I know I'm stupid. How could one fox stand up to three highly trained S-ranked ninja criminals?

"What do you have there?"

Itachi set the cage onto the desk the Pein was setted behind.

"One female fox demon, and her cub."

He then opened the door. I didn't move. It would be stupid for me to try to get out. They would only catch me again if I tried…Also

I couldn't really run that fast with Cali in my mouth.

I had to just stand there as Pein looked in on us. I growled and showed my used one of my tails to cover Cali.

_Maybe if he can't see her he'll forget about her?_

It was a pitiful thought but. I had to try you know?

He snickered.

"Good. Kisame I would really like it if you would get one of the cells ready."

Kisame slumped but nodded. Then walked slowly out of the room.

Pein then turned his attention to Itachi.

"Where'd you find them?" Itachi turned his gaze to look Pein straight in the eyes.

"Actually. She found us."

Pein then raised a eye brow. "How?"

"We had set up a trap for a animal so that we could have dinner. She must have smelled the animal that we caught because when

we returned we could see it stalking up to the dead chicken. Then once she was caught the young cub came. The fox growled at us

once she saw us. She must have been hunting for her cub and got caught in our trap. And her cub must have heard her struggling

so want to investigate."

It sounded weird hearing this from Itachi's point of view. From his view it had been a lucky break…from my view…it had been the

entrance to hell.

As I was thinking these thoughts Pein was pondering how they could have been so lucky as to happen upon a mother kitsune demon

and her cub (even though Cali obviously looks nothing like Cairo.)

I growled some more. What was I? I was a human being for pete's sake! Even though they obviously didn't know that. But who cares!

Just then I saw a huge hand looming over me. So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I bit it.

I could hear Peins sharp intake as he felt my neetle-like teeth sink into his skin and couldn't help but feel a glow of pride.

_I just __bite __the leader of Akatsuki!_

But the pride was short lived as he yanked me out of the cage by my scruff.

* * *

DayDream: Yeah! I finished! I'm so proud of myself. But really people I need your help.

Cairo: Meaning she can't decide what should happen next.

DayDream: Hey! I technically didn't even think of this idea!

Cairo: * snort * yeah you did.

DayDream: Ok. I did. But I came up with it while I wsa dreaming so I technically wasn't even awake when I thought of it!

Cairo: That's how you always think of your ideas!

DayDream: *shrugs * it's not my fault. I can't control my dreams.

Cairo: *thinks * What kind of dream did you have to come up with this anyway?

DayDream: * laughs * I was standing infront of a airport (probably because I am going to be traveling a lot soon) And I realized that

there was only kids there…then I woke up. And while I was thinking of my dream I thought of this idea…But it took me about two whole

weeks before I desided to make a fanfiction out of it.

Cairo: You're weird.

DayDream: If I wasn't weird you wouldn't be here.

Cairo: , Review please. And please don't give short crappy one's.


	3. Chapter 3

DayDream: Ok so far my mind is blank about what I'm gonna make happen… Well I have come up with a few things but not much.

Cairo: Aren't you supposed to be trying to update as much as you can cause your going on a trip soon?

DayDream: Well…yeah. I am. And I can't wait! It's gonna be so fun! I am going to my hometown!

Cairo:…Why?

DayDream: Cause my sister is having a golf tournament. So I'm gonna get together with my old friends that I haven't seen in years!

Cairo: Ok. Well DayDream doesn't own Naruto.

DayDream: Though I do own Cairo and Cali!

Cairo: Shutup. They don't want to listen to you they want to read about me!

DayDream: * pouts *why'd I make you so mean!

Cairo: I don't know what goes on in the hell hole that you call a mind!

* * *

I glared up into Peins eyes. As I had bite him on the arm Itachi had stiffened and looked down right murderous. Not that Pein didn't as well.

Itachi just scared me more.

"What are we going to do with you?"

_I don't know love me, feed me, take me on walks, or if that doesn't suit your taste you could always just let me and cali go!_

Just then Konan came into the room.

_I have a evil idea. That jusr randomly poped into my evil little fox head!_

I yipped pathetically and squirmed, and guess what! My plan worked! Konan came behind Pein and seeing my cute little fox face squealed

loudly and pulled my into a tight hug!

_It worked…but now I might have a new problem._

Koman had a very tight grip and seemed to think that because I was a fox didn't need as much air as a human. I gasped as she held me

out to take a look at me.

"My! Aren't you cute!"

I made myself look as innocent as possible and whimpered.

"Cali. Whine. Come."

Luckily the akatsuki didn't know that we could talk without barking or else they probably would have separated. Our they just didn't want

to face the wrath of a fox demon because they separated her from her cub…either way they kept me and Cali together so I was simi happy.

Cali crawled out of the cage and you should have seen how happy Konan looked when she saw that the 'Cute little Fox' was a adult and

apparently had a quickly scouped Cali up and began cradling both of us close to her.

"Careful Konan. They are viscous demons!"

Konan glared at Pein and to my excitement Pein flinched!

_Haha. Pein's afaid of Konan!_

Cali was happy that she could be cuddled again by a 'normal' human being again and started to lick Konan on the chin.

"Oh. Yeah. This little tyke is going to kill me. You guys need to lighten up. They're harmless! This mama fox was probably just mad

because you threatened her baby!"

Pein grumble something that sounded suspiciously like

"Stupid girls"

But I could have been hearing things for the content hugging was depriving me of my much needed air.

She then procede to skip out of the room leaving behind the shocked boys. I looked over her shoulder at smiled evily at them before

sticking my tongue out. I know childish. But what do you expect me to do? Smile and wave? No way. That is way to cheap. Smiling evilly

and the sticking my tongue out is perfect.

^ Time skippy ^

_This is torture. Konan is possibly the best torture I have ever met._

I looked at my now pink nails and shuddered.

_Pink is the evilest color in the world! (_I don't care if you don't area with me but I really don't like the color pink)

I sighed. _At least Cali's happy._

I looked at Cali. She looked so happy as Konan painted her nails/claws pink. It looked perfect with her soft strawberry, blonde fur and

wide sky blue eyes. My nails/claws probably would have looked better if Konan had paimted them red or black even! (I am not a goth)

Just then Tobi came jumping in the room. And I mean jumping! Like a little bunny rabbit!

"OMG! They are cute! Can Tobi hold one!"

Konan smiled at Tobi. Which surprised me because you would think that she wouldn't like Tobi because of how he acts. But hey you learn

something new every day.

"Sure Tobi but be careful. If you don't be careful she might bite. They aren't tame, they're wild animals."

_Yeah. We're wild animals. And wild animals need to stay in the wild!_

"Don't worry Tobi will be real careful. 'Cause Tobi's a good boy!"

_Yeah. Tobi's a good boy but what about Madara? Hmm!?_

After I thought this I was roffly pulled into another hug.

_What is this! National Hug the Poor Closterfobic Fox Demon Day?!!_

"Tobi! Be careful! Your squashing her!"

"Opps! Sorry Fox-chan!"

_Now I'm Fox-chan? My name is Cairo folks. Sorry to break it to ya!_

I growled at Tobi. But in my defence I didn't mean to! It was my damn instincts! But what make my heartwant to melt was when Cali

came over and licked me on the forehead.

"Ok?"

I licked her back.

"Safe."

It was true. So far we were safe. Even though I still hadn't had anything to eat today Cali and I now had a home. Sure it probably

wasn't the most sot off home on the block. But…Cali was happy. There was food here and Konan was most likely gonna feed us soon.

Also we had a place to sleep so. I guess this could be our home. This will work. I'll make it work.

_Nothing is gonna take Cali away from her new home._

You might of noticed that I only thought Cali. Well the truth was I don't even think they are even gonna allow me to stay. Why would they?

Cali wasn't threatening. If anything she was the exact opposite. But to them I was a adult. Well, at least they thought I was a adult. In truth

I was only 13 almost 14 years old. But who's counting!?

I layed in Tobi's arms for probably a few hours. But somewhere in that time I must have fell asleep for when I woke up I was in a cage, again,

with Cali sleeping at my side.

I gazed at her gently and slowly curled around her so that she didn't catch a cold.

_How could the people at the island do this to her? She's never done anything to anyone. She's only about 3 years old! She can barely even _

_talk yet! How could those monster's do this to this innocent little angel?!_

I layed my head on my paws and turned my gaze to look out side. And sighed. Half of me had been hopeing that this was all a big dream

and that I would wake up in the morning. Have nothing but school and boys to worry about. Not! Having to worry about providing for a

3 year old and being prisoners to the Akatsuki. Though now I probably wouldn't count it as being a prisoners. If anything they probably

only put us back in the cage again because Konan wouldn't allow them to put Cali and I in the dungeon.

It made me laugh when I remembered the look on Peins when I had stuck my tongue out at him. Probably not the smartest move to

annoy the leader of Akatsuki.

But if what my friends at the islands had said was true and Tobi was sorta the shadow king of the Akatsuki. And he seemed to like me and Cali.

Then we should be pretty safe.

"Cairo."

I lifted my head to look at Cali. And nodded to tell her that I had heard her.

"Hungry"

I smiled at her and started to bark.

It felt pretty stupid, but if I wanted Konan. Or who ever else was guarding us to come feed us then I would have to get them to come in here first.

And just as I predicted after about ten barks I could see the door open and Tobi came skipping in.

And with him…was food!

He had two bowls of steak for me and Cali to eat! How could I tell when he looked like a gaint and the only thing I could see was his huge black

form skipping toward us to open the door?

Why the smell of course!

He quickly opened the door so that we could come out.

"Koan told Tobi that you would most likely be hungry once you woke up! She also told Tobi to tell you that as long as you are going to live here

that you have to sleep in the cage!"

As he explained all this I continued to eat. It was delicious! Well then again I hadn't eaten since the morning before this one. Or was it the one

after that? I really had no clue! How long had we been sleeping anyways?

"But other then that Konan-chan said that you can walk around the base freely! Oh! Tobi is supposed to introduce Fox-chan to others! Don't

worry Fox-chan! Tobi's really good at showing new members around! 'Cause Tobi's a good boy!"

I couldn't help but feel truly happy as I looked at Tobi's over excited face and Cali's sweet innocent one. I had a new home. And now I'm

getting a new family.

I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty though.

What about the other kids that came with us? Were they ok? But I tried to push my conserns away as I saw Cali get up so that we could go see

the other members of the Akatsuki.

* * *

DayDream: Yay! I finished! I couldn't believe it when I came up with the idea to have Konan come in and save the day!

Cairo: You mean my idea.

DayDream: But I'm the one who thought of you!

Cairo: Thanx for pointing out the obvious Sherlock.

DayDream: Why do I always have to make my characters so snappy.

Cairo: It's not my fault that you're mentally challenged

DayDream; I am not!

Cairo: Oh yeah?

DayDream: yeah!

Cairo: Then how come you had a D in math? Hm?

DayDream: so mean * runs away sobbing.*

Cairo: Sop being such a Drama Queen.

DayDream: * still running and crying *

Cairo: * sigh * Well Review people. And tell me what you think of DayDream's precious little story. Now I should go apologize to DayDream before

she decides to run away… again.


	4. Chapter 4

DayDream: Yeah! Ok people of the world if you are reading this then that means I either just got back from the trip that I made to Minne-soda. Or

that I'm about to go to Minnesode and desided tht I would quickly post this up so that you didn't have to feel as abandoned. But before I star I have

to get this out of my system. SCHOOLS OUT! YAY! SCHOOL IS OUT FINALLY IF I HAD TO SORVIVE ANOTHER DAY OF 'S LECTURES I WOULD DIE

OF BOREDOM!! But I'm also sad. 'cause my math teacher embarrassed me in front of the whole class. You see I had wrote a note to my friend at

school like…I don't know about 8 months ago. And today in 4th bell she read it out loud! It said.

DayDream- 'Hey______(not gonna put her name) can you keep a secret?'

__________- "Yeah?'

DayDream-'I like __________(not gonna write down his name cuze I already got embarresed once with it today. Even though I did get a hug after

class was over. Even though it was the class pervert who hugged me. It still made me feel a bit better.)

It really was embaresing. And what ade it worse was that the guy I liked was in the class with me. Well you probably don't really care about all this.

You probably just skipped it. Well here I go!

Cairo: Finnaly her little rant is over. Well people, DayDream doesn't own Naruto.

DayDream- Though I wish I did!

* * *

Tobi was horrible at giving tours. He could barely keep still enough for Cali to keep up. So I had to hold her in my mouth.

"Bored."

I laughed quietly to myself as Cali repeated for the tenth time that she was bored of being shown around the hideout. But I was having a great

time! So far we had passed Itachi and Kisame. Kisame had gapped at us like the fish that he looks like. And Itachi had just stared at us blankly,

having had seen how Konan acted when she had saw us for the first time.

It sorta ticked me off with th lack of response from Itachi but I guess I would just have to get used to it.

Suddenly I smelled some thing that smell supiciously like burnt eggs and burnt pizza. How they figured oout how to burn pizza that they weren't

supposed tp cook I had no idea. And as we got nearer from what I guess to be the kitchen I could make out the voices of the Akatsuki.

"Hey, I heard that we got two new members, un! I can't wait to show them my art, un! Art's a bang!, un!"

That is obviously Diedara.

Who else would say 'un' after every other sentence and talk about blowing up art?

"Don't be so stupid. Art is ment to last forever." And that was most defiantly Sasori.

Well I guess that none of the Akatsuki have died yet since Sasori is still alive. I'm pretty sure that he's the first to go.

"Kakuzu! Ow! That fucking hurts! Damn it!" That was Hidan.

I got really excited at the oprotunity to meat my favorite Naruto character! And just ignored the rest of the voices. But every member was there.

Deidara, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi (must have taken a short cut), and Kisame.

Oh great. I'm gonna meet all the mass murders at once! But hey let's look at the bright side! Um…no wait let me think….Ok I got nothing.

As Tobi opened the door and let us in first. Were he learned to act like a gentlemen was kind of spooky to think about.

"SURPRISE!!!"

I stood in shock at the scene before me. All the Akatsuki members were in the room just like I had thought. But what I hadn't got was that they

were throwing a surprise party for the 'new members' which was me and Cali. Cool.

The shock on their faces was hilarious!

They had obviously thought that a human was going to become a member…even thought technically me and Cali had both been born human.

"Tobi…What the fuck! I thought you said was fucking had two new damn members!"

Hidan looked/glared at Tobi. Which made Tobi shink into the emo corner. I walked p to hidan and tilted my head cutely at him. Making him get a

WTF face.

I dropped Cali at Tobi's feet which made him all happy again and started to pet her and hug her.

I then turned back to Hidan and smiled evilly.

And glomped him!

He started cussing and cursing my name and family. But I held on.

As I looked around, still on Hidan, I could see that the whole Akatsuki thought that this was hilarious. Even Itachi had let a smirk brake through that

blank mask of his.

I smirked down at Hidan's scolding face and licked him on the cheek casing the Akatsuki to laught harder when Hidan shouted out.

"Damn it get off me you fucking fox!"

I chuckled. Causing the Akatsuki to look at me weird. And I stood shocked as a thought suddenly came to me.

_Can I speak the human language I this form?! In all the anime fanfictions I had read the fox demon could talk to the humans. Does that mean that I _

_can talk to them!? Well I might as well try what do I have to lose?...Other then Cali. But if I don't talk I doubt that they will take Cali away from me._

"H-Hi!"

I had spoke! Well at least I think I did. It sounded like I did. Well to me it did.

Every one stayed quiet and stared. Other then Pein that is. He was smirking.

"Did I speak out loud?" I asked.

Kisame was the first to answer. "You can talk?"

I smiled. "So I did say it out loud!?"

They all nodded at that.

I looked at Hidan who was still under me. (sounds wrong) And jumped up and ran to Cali. Took her out of Tobi's arms . And started to lick her face.

Happy tears runnig down my face.

"I can talk! I can actually talk like a normal human! Which means you can to Cali!"

Cali looked at me in wonder. Her Big blue eyes wide with shock.

Pein then stepped forward.

"Now that I know for sure that you are a demon and not just a weirdly shaped fox. I would like to ask you some questions."

I looked up at him in shock.

"Yes?"

"Why were you in Kisames net when they found you?"

I pouted at this. "Me and Cali…were abandoned. In the woods." I looked at my paws. "We had been abandoned with about ten others. They aren't

demons. They only have one tail. Cali isn't my daughter if you were wondering. Were not even related. I didn't even know her till the….accident.

Her parents had just left me with her. I don't know why. I took off with Cali. I didn't know what the others would do if they found out that we

were now different then them…and I didn't want to risk it. So I left with Cali. We traveled for about two hours when I caught the scent of Itachi

and Kisame. But I didn't know it was them at the time. So I went to investigate. Then I saw the chicken…I was really hungry and I guess my

fox instincts sorta kicked in….so I pounced. I know. I know. That was really stupid of me. But hey. I got to meet you Tobi and Konan right?"

I decided not to mention that I came from a different deminsion and that the deminsion that I came from they are made up characters. That

would freak them out.

Which is sorta funny because they think that a five and two tailed demons in the'r base is normal and they would think that coming from a

different deminsion isn't.

The Akatsuki looked at us weirdy. Other then Pein and Itachi. Pein seemed amused for some odd reason. And I have now way in hell want to

know what Itachi's thinking.

_Hm…maybe I can stop Itachi from dieing and instead have Sasuke!_

(Sasuke is evil emo and gay! For pette's sack he went to live with a man that tells him 'I want your body!' If you ask me that's just wrong.)

"Do we have to keep the fucking Fox Demon Leader-sama?"

I smiled sweetly at Konan in response and she smiled back. Then turned to glare at Nagoto.

"We better be keeping the Fox Demon. Our no more…"

She stopped at that. Flicking her gaze to Cali and back. I understood and silently thanked her. I did not want to have to give the sex talk to

Cali. But if I ever had to I would probably just tell her that Zetsu knows the answer…or Hidan…or Itachi. Either way I am never gonna give

Cali the sex talk. NEVER!

Pein pailed at the threat. Hehe, go Konan!

"U-um…Yeah. She is….defiantly staying. Sorry guys.." he gulped." We're gonna have two new girls in the akatsuki…"

The boys groaned. Well not Tobi he was busy playing paddy cake with the wall. Don't ask me why. I have no clue.

I frowned.

"Um. Were are Cali and I gonna sleep? I really don't want to stay in a cage."

Pein pondered that for a little bit. And most of the members pail. They didn't want a new roomy.

"Cali could sleep with me." Konan helped. "But I don't have a big enough room for Cairo as well."

Evil Konan. Who will I stay with? Crap. What about me? I might not bit! I can be nice when I want to! I won't pee on the bed! I won't growl at

her when she trys to wake me up! I can be nice. Why torture me like this? What have I ever done to her? Other then bit her boyfriend of course.

But that doesn't count! He threatened me first! So not my fault. Alll his.

BUT WHO WILL I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH!!! (Not that way all you perverts out there)

* * *

DayDream: I am so sorry! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

Cairo: I think they get it DayDream

DayDream: But I am!

Cairo: It's not your fault that you had to go watch your sister play golf.

DayDream:It was SO boring!

Cairo: Exactly. You didn't want to stop writing for a whole week leaving your readers on a cliffhanger.

DayDream: That doesn't make me feel any better.

Cairo: It doesn't?

DayDream: No…

Cairo: Oh well.

DayDream: * sigh * Well people if you review tell me who you want Cairo to sleep with.

Cairo: Not in that way you pervs!

DayDream: Oh yeah I'm really going to make a lemon. * sarcastic *

Cairo: You better not!

DayDream: Sheesh woman! I won't!

Cairo: You're a girl to!

DayDream: ….Your point?....

Cairo: * glares *

DayDream: * shrinks away * SO SCARY! * runs away! *

Cairo: * blinks cofused * Well…that was weird….

DayDream: * still running *

Cairo: * sighs * I'll catch her once she's tired. I'm to lazy right now to run after her myself. * turns to look at the readers (how she knows

you are there we may never know) * Well people Review. And don't forget to tell DayDream who you think I should room with. Okay? Get it.

Got it. Good!


	5. Chapter 5

DayDream: YAY! I'm writing again! And I got a new game for the Wii called 'Death Jr.'! I had to beg my dad to buy it for me! * walks into a dark room *

Marii, Cali, K.C, Moss: *pop out of no were* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

DayDream: * sweatdrop * guys my birthday was yesterday…

Cairo: Oh well. Shut up and let us celebrate since your parents and friends didn't.

DayDream: It's not their fault! We were on the plane returning from my sisters golf tournament!

Cairo: Who care?

Marii: *walks up holding a cake five time her size with 14 candles on it. * Make a wish! * sets it on a table that mysteriously appeared**.** *

DayDream: Fine! * closes eyes. *

Cali: * blows out candles. *

DayDream: Ok! I know what I want to wish for! * looks at the now blown out candles and then to Cali * Why? What did I ever do to you?

Cairo: You made her parents give her up!

DayDream: * glares * NO ONE ASKED YOU!

.?a=EG5819941163829M26115793Y&product_id=

DayDream: This is my b-day card from my best friend Maddy! If you want to see it copy it and watch it! It is hilarious!

Marii: Yeah. Even I laughed!

Moss: And you never laugh!

DayDream: I never got to make my b-day wish. * pouts *

Moss: Suck it up.

DayDream: Meano

Moss: Deal with it.

Cairo: Well DayDream doesn't own Naruto!

DayDream: * continues to argue with Moss *

* * *

DayDream: If youre wondering about the characters Marii and Moss then I will be happy to tell you that they are some of my other characters that

I have in my other stories…and those stories go into this story. You might not get it right away but if you are to read them and ask questions when

you review I would be more then happy to answer the questions. Actually I think I am going to make a segment at the bottom of the page answering

all the new questions in the future chapters! I hope you injoy reading! For I am gonna make this chapter as many pages as I can! Yayz!

* * *

"Your room mate will be…" He stared around the room. "Tobi."

(Hey! I only got one review saying who they wanted Cairo to room with so Tobi it is!)

I smiled up at Tobi, who was running around in circles yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Yay! I get to room with Fox-chan!"

"But since you are now a member I would like you to keep in mind that you are gonna have to go on missions just like all the other."

I glared at Pein. "And what about Cali? She's to young to fight? So she's defiantly to young to go on missions? She can't even talk that well yet!"

That confused him.

"Aren't demon supposed to age slowly? Which would mean that she would be older then she looks? And the same with you?"

I looked firmly at him.

"Yes. But even then she is still considered a baby. I'm not even a adult."

The Akatsuki froze in shock. The demon fox that they thought was a adult…wasn't a adult?

"How can you not be a adult, un?" Deidara asked.

I smiled. "I'm only a teenager."

I sighed as I saw the look of confusion turn to horrer. They had just let a teenager fox demon and a baby fox demon in the akatsuki! How could

this happen to them?

Inside my head I was having a internal victory dance. They now knew that I was not a adult and that Cali is not my child! Could things get any

better!?

^ Time Skippy ^

I mopped on one of Tobi's pillows. It had been a week and so far I hadn't got any missions. Well other then helping Kasuku count his money but

what fun is that. I would have hanged out with Cali…but she and Konan went shopping. And there is no way in hell that they are getting me near

a stupid mall!

Just then Itachi opened the door. My heart skipped a beat at his perfect face with his soft black hair.

"Leader-sama wants you."

I looked at the floor. Suddenly feeling shy and mumbled "'kay."

I jumped off the bed and followed Itachi out the door. Every couple of seconds I would peak a glance at his smooth face.

_He's so handsome. No bad Cairo. No getting crushes on members of a evil organization. Bad. Bad. But he's so hot! No bad girl! If only… NO! Bad _

_Cairo! Notty, Notty girl! They call them crushes for a reason! Some one always gets crushed!_

As I was having my internal argument I failed to notice that me and Itachi had arrived to Peins office and Itachi was waiting for me to us the dog

sized flap that they had put on the door so that when I had to go to see Pein I could just slip in without having one of the Akatsuki members open

the door for me. Not that I minded them opening the door for me! If anything I was really disappointed when he had the DF installed. (a.k.a Dog Flap)

"Cairo."

I jumped at Itachi's voice and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

He motioned towards the door and if I wasn't a fox and my fur was red…i would be blushing. But my fur kept Itach hidden from that fact.

"O-ok! T-thank you"

_Damn my stuttering!_

With that I ran through the DF.

My Fox eyes could see very well in the dark so I had no problem seeing the large desk that was fastly getting bigger as I drew closer. The when I

was jumping distance I threw all my weight into my back legs then even quicker adjusted my weight to the front. Causing myself to go flying onto

Peins desk.

Once I had landed safely. I circled around a few time and then layed in a comfortable position.

"You wanted me?"

( Ok to explain the part that is coming up here in this story the Akatsuki won and now rule the world. YAY! Everyone in the Akatsuki is alive. 

Which is defiantly a big change. And he is about to meet with the other leaders of the Hidden Villages who form are going to form a treaty. Okay? 

I didn''t went to change the story line so much but I decide that for this story to make since I would sorta have to. So sorry and please no flames. 

I know I don't own 'Naruto' but this is just a story that I made because I wanted to. So I hope that you enjoy it. Oh yeah! I also wanted to mention 

that I am gonna be going to North Carolina this week. I'll probably only be gone for about 4 days. But if I don't post anything up for a while you'll 

know why! Ok! Back to the story!)

"Yes. I wanted you to be here as a undercover bodyguard. The people who are coming will want me dead. But we made a agreement that we would

not bring any of our own men into the meeting place. We made no promise about outside so I have the other members out guarding there…" He stopped.

"But just to be safe you wanted me here?"

He nodded blankly.

"I flattered really…but why me?"

'You're the only one who will not have to use a jutsu to change your shape. Any other member would…"

"So you wanted to make sure that no one who comes is able to tell that I'm not a normal fox."

"No. They will notice right away that you are not a normal fox." Obviously meaning my five tails. "But they will probably think that you are a pet of some sort.

They made no rules against pets."

"But I'm not your pet"

"They don't know that."

I smiled. "Ok gramps. I'll be your pretend 'pet' for this meeting."

He nodded with a smirk on his face.

Just then I heard a nock on the door.

"Ok now. That's them. Just act like none of this interests you and lay there. Maybe even pretend to fall asleep."

I smiled and layed my head on my paws. But perked my ears at the door. Like I was interested but to lazy to get up and see who was there. Pein straightened up.

"Come in."

His tone sent shivers up my spine but I tried to ignore it. I had to act as though I was used to this. Like maybe I had been here for years and that I was a old

grandma fox.

Five men and one woman entered the room. Their faces were emotionless but at the same time held a timeless sadness.

"Well we are all here Akatsuki leader. What do you want."

I realized with shock that the one woman is Tsunada!

Pein chuckled darkly. "Why. A treaty of course! I think that you all would agree that the Akatsuki will win this war. "

He then began to stroke me on the back and I had to stop myself from laughing at how clique that is.

"Why would we want to make a treaty with _you!"_ She hissed.

Pein smirked. "Why Tsunade I don't think that you have choice in the matter. Would you really want to keep fighting like this? And risk loosing all your loved ones?"

I growled at him. Pein was taking this to far. That was to harsh.

The six leaders looked at me I shock as though they just realized that I was there.

_Well that's rude._

Turning my attention from Pein I then began to lick my paw as I had seen normal foxes do.

_Don't want them to think im not a fox._

"Is that…a five tailed Kitsune Demon?" One of the Leaders asked who I did not know the name of.

"Yes. Two of my members found her and her cub in one of their traps."

The leaders were frozen with fear. Which I found kinda insulting. Why would I eat them? I mean sure I'm a Akatsuki member but I mean really! I am more civilized

then that!

"H-how come it's acting so tame?"

Pein looked at me before answering the man.

"It wasn't that tame when we found it. It even bit me afew times. But one of my mebers gained the trust of the cub and after that the mother kitsune just started

acting calmer and calmer as the days went by."

Pein glared up at the leaders.

"But that's not what I summoned you to talk about mow is it?"

The men and one woman's eyes narrowed as they turned their gase that had been on me to look at Pein.

"What do you want?"

"Why Tsunade! I'm surprised I just summoned you all so that we can talk about making a treaty!"

Peins tone was mocking.

I started to look up and glare at him when a blonde ball of fur came rushing through the DF and jumped o me. I yipped in surprise as Cali began to lick my face.

"Shopping. Fun!"

Her thoughts were all on the how much fun she had. And for once I was happy that Cali couldn't speak out loud yet.

The seven leaders had slipped into a defensive potion when they had first saw Cali but now were laughing under their breath as they saw a cuite blonde fox with

big sky blue eyes.

Well everyone other then Tsunade. She ws looking at the Cali with confusion. And then the thought hit me.

_Cali looks like Naruto would if he was a fox demon!_

I looked at Cali with a big grin on my face.

_How could I not have noticed before?!_

Cali smiled at me when I noticed something. She was missing a tooth!

I barked happily.

"Tooth. Missing!"

She smilled at me innocently.

"Lost."

I grinned bigger and licked her on the head.

"Supposed."

Cali's eyes lit up with enough joy to melt my heart.

"Happy!"

I nuzzled her neck.

"Sleep. Tired"

She pouted. But that was soon interupped when she gave a giant yawn. And curled up into my side. I gave my best foxy grin and layed back down resting my

hea on her back gingerly.

I slitted my eyes so that it looked like I was sleepin as well. When in reality I was wide awake.

^ Time Skippy. 'Cause I am to lazy to write the whole meeting. *

"Ok. Now that that is out of the way I would like you all to take a copy of this treaty . But remember to return it in nine months."

"And if we don't?" asked Gaara who I had noticed a few hours ago was there as well.

"Then I will send my ninjas to destroy your village. Consider this. And remember to throw away your pride. Your villagers are at stake here. Your wouldn't want to

risk their safety now would you?"

Pein was mocking them. And I could hear the grinding of teeth as the others realized this as well. They know that if they signed this treaty they would be giving up,

admitting defeat. But if they didn't then they would all die. They had no douht that they would die. How could they not? The Akatsuki is a group of S-ranked criminals!

And now those criminals had a Demon on there side!

They all left with a treaty in their hand. None of them looking happy. Well inless you count Pein. He seemed pretty happy right now.

I lifted my head to look at Pein. "You're a turd you know that?"

He smirked.

"I know."

I started to get up when he started to talk again.

"Were not finished."

I looked back at him.

"What?"

"I still have a mission for you."

"And what would that be?"

Pein looked at me in the eye and smirked.

"Your gonna spy on the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

My mouth dropped open.

"W-what! Why you already gave them the treaty! And how can I spy on them! They have already seen me!"

He held up his hand in a gesture to me quiet.

"I am well aware of that. But only the Hokage has seen you. And even then I seriously douht that she would remember every detail of what you look like. The five tails

is not a problem either. For from my research on Fox Demons the normal amount of tails is five. It is a perfectly normal number of tails and you look like any other fox

demon. Plus if you talk then they will know that it is not you."

"How will that make them think that it is not me?"

Pein smiled. It was not a nice smile. It was one that you see a cat make just before it pounces on a mouse and sent shivers through my body.

"From what they saw today. The Fox Demon here could not talk."

"You know what. This might actually work."

"There is no dought that this will work."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"I would say good bye to Cali before you leave."

My eyes widened at that.

"Excuse me!?"

"It is a simple fact. Cali is to recognizable. If she was to go with you then they would know exactly who you are and would not hesitate to kill both Cali…and you."

I stared blankly at the desk top.

"Fine…I'll do it."

Pein smiled sympathetically.

"You won't need any things. But I'll have Konan make you one last big meal before your mission."

I nodded sadly and ran out of the room picking up Cali with me. Who was sleeping.

As we got to Tobi's room I set her on the ground and looked at her small frail frame. I would be abandoning her. Not forever. But it would seem that way to her. Gingerly

I took one of my paws and tipped her on the shoulder.

"Wake."

I was only going to use thought speech for this so that she could understand fully.

Her golden lashes fluttered open slowly and gave a huge yawn but yipped happily when she saw me. I licked her on the forehead.

"Mission."

Cali tilted her head gently to the left and looked me. Confusion swimming in her big blue eyes.

"?"

"Leaving. Little. While."

I turned my head to the big door. The one that the other member use to leave the base for a mission. But always come back.

Cali turned her little blonde head to look at me and pouted.

"When."

I put one of my tails on her back reassuringly.

"Safe. Come. Back."

She smiled up at me. Her eyes were brimming with tears but she nodded.

_That's my brave little trouper_

^ Another Time Skippy ^

My feet bet against the ground as I ran faster and faster towards Konaha My breath came in quick breaths. But I was having a great time. Well as good of a time

that I could have when I was away from Cali. But still I was fine.

I slowed down as the scent of humans grew stronger.

_Funny how I now think of them as 'humans'._

I kept my head down as I neared the wall. There was nothing special about it. It was gray and plain. But only some one who was blind or stupid would not feel

the immense amount of chakra seeping out.

I narrowed my eyes and began to circle the perimeter. Might as well get to know the area.

It didn't take long for me to find the gate. I probably pretty close to it to begin with. But who cares. I was were I was supposed to be so I might as well get it

over with…even though I had nine months. Actually now that I think about it Pein never ordered me to stay in hiding. He even said that I could talk to the

humans here…This is gonna be fun.

Grinning I trotted up to the gate. And you know what? They didn't even stop me. Then again why would they? I probably looked like any other fox…other then

the five tail thing.

Walking through the village is very nerve racking. The people here don't seem to realize that there village is very noisy. But that might just be me. Every where

I turned the noise would just get louder. Ugh! Is that a dog whistle?! Man! I feel bad for those dogs. I groaned as the sharp pang hit me at full force again. The

dog whistle was probably a way for the ninja's to get all the ninja dogs back in there kennels.

Well, they work. Even I. who is not a dog. Found myself walking towards the Dog whistle. And as I got closer I could make out the loud sound of barking.

_I was right!!!_

Then I came to a halt at a park area.

_The Dog whistle has stopped…_

I shrugged and went to look for…well anything really. I had plenty of time on my hands. Maybe I could go hunting? Naa. I'm not really that hungry.

_Well I guess I could just go looking for my favorite characters._

^ After alittle walking around ^

Soon I came to the Hokages House.

_Hm…I could just pay a visit to Tsunade….Maybe I could even ask to be in the academy! I mean really. So far none of the Akatsuki have trained me how to fight. _

_Well they probably thought that I already know how to fight…oh well!_

I sneaked into the building and began to make my way up. It wasn't that hard. Tsunade really should fire these gaurds. They're not really that good at what they do.

I stopped as I neared the door.

_Do I really want to go in?_

Well duh! And opened the door. Opening a door wasn't that easy. I had to really stretch. But eventually I had got my paws in the right position and had opened

the door easily.

As I walked in I could feel the gaze of Tsunade, her little helper (cant remember how to spell her name), and two ANBU.

Tsunades eyes narrowed as they watched as I started to run and jumped onto her desk. Which might I add a lot dirtier the Peins.

"Hello."

The look of shock on their faces was hilarious. Well other then the ANBU I have no idea what is going through their heads. But then again who does? Not anyone

I know of.

"What? Never seen talking Kitsune before."

That snapped her out of the staring thing.

"Who are you."

I guess I should have known that they would think that I was human. It is not really in the nature of humans to think that there is something nonhuman that is as

smart as them…or maybe even smarter.

"I am Cairo."

"Why are you here? In that form?"

"I am here because I want to join the academy. And why am I in this form? Because this is my normal form."

Ok. I lied about the last part but who really cares? Well they might.

From the corner of my eye I could see that the two ANBU had slipped into a fighting position.

"Steady now. I'm not here to fight ya."

"Why should I let you join the academy?"

"Um…'cause if I don't I won't know how to control my chakra?"

It was a weak reply. But a truthful one. I didn't know how to control my chakra. Yeah. I know how to sense chakra. But nothing else.

"Fine."

My ears perked up and I smiled.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here. Your first day of school started one hour ago."

I nodded the grin never leaving my face.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Now just get out of here."

I nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

DayDream: Yay! This is twice as big as I usually make my other chapters!

Cairo: But I don't want to go to school!

DayDream: Oh well. Suck it up and be a girl!

Cairo: Isn't it 'suck it up and be a man'?

DayDream: But you're not a guy so that wouldn't work!

Marii: Well I'm proud of you DayDream. You actually made this chapter long.

DayDream: I know! I'm really proud!

Cairo: But what about Cali?!

DayDream: You'll see. I'll have her come in…maybe in about two chapters.

Cairo: But. But….

DayDream: No buts.

Cairo: Now your being the mean one.

DayDream: I am not! It's not like I am gonna kill her!

Cairo: But you just thought of that now!

DayDream: But I am not gonna kill her!

Cairo: But you still thought of it!

DayDream: Oh well. As you said my mind is a hell hole!

Cairo: You bet it is!

DayDream: * sigh * Well people. If you have any questions. Ask 'em. I'll answer them In the next chappy! K? Get it. Got it. Good!

Cairo: * pouts * well Review please.

DayDream: Yeah! I love looking and see that people are actually reading my story!

DayDream: YES! 9 pages!


	6. Chapter 6 sorry didn't get that far in

DayDream: yay! I'm going to North Carolina tomorrow!

Cairo: Then why are you writing this?

DayDream: Because I care about all my loving readers!

Cairo: Ok. Your really freaking me out right now…

DayDream: YES!

Cairo: Wait a minute…you were trying to freak me out?

DayDream: Of course! It was really fun!

Cairo: How is acting like a duffus fun? You know what. Don't answer that.

DayDream: * pouts * what did I ever do to you?!

Cairo: * glare * turned me into a fox demon. Got me captured by the Akatsuki. Had Konan paint my nails PINK. And sent me on a mission away from Cali!

DayDream: * rolls eyes * Ok. Ok. I'll try to not have Konan paint your nails pink again.

Cairo: Your such a bitch!

DayDream: Ow. That hurt really it did. But more importantly. You cussed. You cussed! Cairo said a bad word!

Cairo: * blush * It's not that bad! They say that word like ten times in Lady and the Tramp!

DayDream: True. Very True…

Cairo: Ha!

DayDream: * shrugs * Oh well I guess I should just continue…

Cairo: Yes! Please! I really want to know how my day is going to be!

DayDream: You mean school?

Cairo: WHAT!

DayDream: Yep. School.

Cairo: I hate you.

DayDream: Love ya to!

QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS!!!

DayDream: Hey people! I decided to have the questions answered in the beginning of the story so that you get what is going on! Ok lets get this over with!

1. Meco45 asked if this was in the Shippudden.

Answer: Yes. It is in the beginning. I sota messed up.

2. SuddenEclipse has pointed out two holes in my story and I wanted to help anyone out who was confused.

- First, yes you are right they would notice a fox demon walking into the village. But if you go back and read the second chapter then you will notice that Itachi didn't notice the tails right away because of how she was held them. I probably should have mentioned that she was holding all five of her tails together so that they looked like one tail.

- Second, Peins room is really dark and they wouldn't get a really good look at Cairo. Plus the fact that Pein made sure that she didn't talk. Also, No fox demon female would ever leave her cub. So she would have to think that this is a different demon.

- The third thing you pointed out about how you think that maybe there should be a history of smaller demon. I think that is a great idea and you will see how I have decided how to put that into this story.

Ok everyone! Thank you for you questions and your ideas! Any more and you know how to ask them! Oh yeah and Meco45 thank you for telling me that Tsunade's assistants name! Shizune! I really should have known that with how much my friends talk about 'Naruto'. Anyone who is reading this don't be afraid to give me advice! I want them! They'll make my story better! And plus it means I get more reviews! Peviews make me very happy!

START OF THE 6th CHAPTER!

I walked meekly up to the class room door.

_I'm in hell._

Why did I want to go to school again. Oh yeah. Because I had to learn about controlling my chakra.

_Damn it._

The class was very loud and I could hear at least 39 kids all in that one room.

Giving one last big sigh I walked into the room.

It was horrible. The sudden filled the air like a heavy fog. (Im not that good at decriptions.)

I looked up at Iruka.

_Oh joy. I'm in a classroom with the teacher who taught Naruto. My day just keeps getting better and better._

"Iruka-sensia. Why is there a ffox in the class?" asked a fuzzy haired girl.

"I have a name you know."

The class froze and I could practically smell the fear.

I sighed and took the sheet out of the backpack the Shizune had put on me. Taking it in my mouth a walked up and handed it to Iruka.

As he read the sheet a sweatdrop appeared.

_I wonder what it says…my fox eyes can't exactly read._

"Well class…it seems we have a new student."

Iruka looked down at me. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

I nodded "I am Cairo. Can I go to my seet now?"

"I'm sure the class has some questions for you…don't you class?"

The 'class' nodded their heads.

"Why are you a fox?"

"How come your talking?"

"Your so cute!"  
"Do have like fangs and claws!"

I growled and the class fell silent.

"I am a fox because…I was born that way." _Not._

"I can talk because I can."

"Yes, I know that I am very cute."

"Of course I have fang and claws."

I turned to look at Iruka. "Can I take my seat now?"

"Um..Yes just sit were ever you want…"

I nodded and took the furthest seat I the back. No need to get near any of the children.

"Ok class. Today we are going to be talking about demons…"

All the kids took a quick peek at me.

"Ok. As you all know this village was once attacked by…" He shot a look at me and I flicked my tail to show that I was listening. "By the Nine-tailed Kitsune."

"Yes Saki."

"Iruka. If the Kitsune had nine tails how come the one in our class room only has five."

I growled at the girl called Saki. "If you're gonna ask a question about me ask me. Not your teacher. I have five tails because unlike the one that attack your villge I am not a warrior. (she just made this up) As such my tails came from age. Not from Power."

Iruka nodded. "Yes just like Cairo said. It is common to see a five tailed fox every once in a while and they leave us alone. Fox demons around here are pretty popular. No one really knows why…yes Cairo?"

I looked up at him "The reason that they are probably so popular is because of your forest."

"W-what?"

"The forest makes a great place to hunt. Raise young. And just relax."

DayDream: Sorry people tha is as far as I can get because I have to leave for North Carolina!


	7. Chapter 7

DayDream: I AM BACK PEOPLE!

Cairo: yip-de-do-da. no one cares.

DayDream: Aw. You know you love ma!

Cairo: No. I really don't.

DayDream: So mean! * starts sobbing *

Cairo: If you want someone nice talk to your therapist.

DayDream: I don't have a therapist.

* Moss walks in *

Moss: I can be your therapist.

DayDream: You have your own problems to worry about.

Moss: Only because you made up the problems.

DayDream: And who is to blam for that?

Moss: You are!

DayDream: Now. Now. Don't go blaming other people for your problems.

Moss: * growls *

DayDream: Oh! So scary! I think im going to run now. * runs away *

Moss: * sweat drops amd walks away slowly *

Cairo: That was weird.

Emily: You got that right.

Cairo: Were did you come from Emily.

Emily: * looks around * I don't know...

Cairo: Um…ok. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter! And remember DayDream does not own Naruto.

* * *

DayDream: Ok people! I'm so happy! I didn't get any questions this time! That is a major achevment! ( I dont think that's spelled right. )

Oh! Did you all herar that Micheal Jackson died! It's been on the news and everything! it was interesting at first but now it's just annoying.

People die every stinking minute and they don't make this big a deal out of it. But anyway. Remember. I am open for any questions.

I will answer them all in the next chapter. Which i'm probably gonna put up tomorrow...If im not having a sleep over with my freind. Not Emily

( If that's really her name.... ) Yes she is one of my freinds and she wanted to be mentioned in my story...actually she wants to be in th story...

Well just for a second. Also my grandparents found out about me writing on here and they wanted me to give them props.

* * *

"Also the elderly can live peacefully without worrying that a younger fox can steal his or her territory."

I smiled proudly at my little speech.

_Oh. Looks like the baby is angry!_

Iruka was fuming with anger. I could practically see the steam coming of his head and his fist were shaking as if all he wanted to do was

hit something.

_Man what a hot head. _

I smirked at him. "My Iruka. Fox got your tongue."

Iruka grounded his teeth together.

"Cairo. I would like to see you after class."

"Oh but Iruka I have to set up my house in the forest! You know before all the good dens are taken. Plus theres traffic. And i don't want to

run into any angry villagers now do i?"

I laughed again as I saw that that made him even madder.

"After. School"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. What ever."

He nodded his eyes narrowed as if he wasn't sure if I was mocking him. Which I so was.

The other kids in the class were all trying to hide their laughter. They thought it was really funny that I had got teacher mad. But I didn't

even try to stop my laughter. I loved being i Fox Demon! I could do practicaly anything and they couldn't do anything about it! Well they

probably could if they wanted to but so far nothing had been done to me so i was fine.

But of course even his now wounded pride couldn't keep Iruka from teaching. Sadly. I was pretty sure that none of these kids would be sad

if they got out of class early. But not even i have that power so i would just have to sit it out with them for now. And who knows! I might

actually learn?! ( As if! )

^ Time Skippy. 'Cause who wants to hear Iruka teach? ^

I sat sadly on the ground my tails hung limp. It was PE and Iruka was working me harder then any of the other students. ANd i highly douht

he was doing that because he cared. He just hated my guts because i knew something that a drunk monkey would know.

"Come on Cairo just 100 more laps!" jirred the frizzy haired girl who i discovered was named Momo. ( a random name that just popped in

my head at this moment. )

I growled at her which caused my eyes to turn red instead of their normal brown.

She shrinked back into the group of kids. While the other kids laughed their little snobby butts off at her for being scared of me.

Which made me growl at them.

"Ony cowards make fun of others miss fortune."

They looked away from my gaze and glased quiltily at the ground. While Iruka glared at me again for teaching his class and i met

his gaze.

"Don't be mad at me. I'm just giving them common sense."

And that was how i made a enemy of Iruka on my first day of school. Even though i think it's a pretty dumb reason. I gave them

basic advice that Iruka should already know. And i did all this while running laps!

^ Time Skippy. But sadly she had to go back to class. XD ^

_It's finally over! Yes! I am free!_

"Cairo."

_Or not…_

"Yes Iruka what can I do for you."

I ran and jumped on his desk easily, smiling confidently. He glared back.

"As I watched today I decided that you are not going to be in my class…"

"Aw. Iruka do you not luv me anymore?" I smiled evilly.

( mwahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahah! * deep breath * HA! )

He glared at me. "As I was saying. You seem more advanced then the other kids. So I have come to a decision that you will be put on a

genin team so that you can train properly." He then smiled as though he was really proud of himself for thinking of it with his poor small

brain.

_Oh come on but it's so fun bugging Iruka!_

"What genin team?"

Now it was his turn to smile evilly.

"It's a surprise."

I growled at him. He should know that Foxs don't like surprises.

"Why not tell me!"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

I pouted and gave him my best wounded fox look.

"Pwease?"

"N-no!"

He looked away quickly.

My ears flattened.

"Fine. Were do I have to met him or her or it."

He glared at me for calling one of his friends it.

"The ramen shop. I think you can find that just fine right?"

I nodded stiffly but I really wasn't in the mood for arguing. I wasn't lying when I said I had to find a den in the forest.

^ Another Time Skippy! Yays! ^

I walked angrily on a log.

So far no old den.

I probably dig one but then I would have to work. And I didn't really feel like it. Plus my paws hurt from walking around

the village so much because I got lost about five times.

But in my defense the village was huge! And I couldn't really ask for directions because the villager ignored me. Either they had a hearing disorder.

Or they were just plain dumb.

Gazing around I spotted a perfect spot to sleep for the night. It wasn't a den. But it was close enough. It was a tree. Or atleast the shade

of the tree. Not the tree itself. That has no protection but it's only for one day. Tomorrow I'm gonna have to dig myself a new one.

_Oh joy. Digging a den and meeting my new teacher. My day is just gonna be super._

Sighing I got up and layed back down under the tree. It was a great place! I know what your thinking lame right? It just the shade of a tree.

But that's not how the foxes mind worked. To my fox mind this was perfect. The bushes covered just enough of the area so that a brave hawk,

eagle, or owl couldn't reach me if it was every hungry enough to try. And the roots of the tree made the perfect cover for if it ever rained.

Which it no doubt would at some point. Plus i could climb on top of the rots to see if any other Fox is coming and would try to steal my

territory...once i get a territory of course.

_Damn fox mind. Sometimes you are so annoying._

Sighing i layed down and I looked up at the small opening in the canopy.

_It even has a nice view._

If I looked up I could just see the big dipper. And smiled.

_A least something is the same._

And fell asleep. Wondering what the new day would bring. And dreaming about when I can see Cali again.

* * *

DayDream: Yay! I am back baby!

Cairo: * sobbing in the corner *

DayDream: * walks over to her * Why are you crying?

Cairo: Because you are back.

DayDream: * sweatdrop * hehe. Well I'm happy. My sister got 8th place out of 35 other girls. And it was a tuff course!

Cairo: How would you know you don't even play golf?

DayDream: Yeah but my sister and Dad and brother and even my mom likes golf even though she doesn't play.

Cairo: So basicly you are the odd ball in the family.

DayDream: * nods * Yup. I'm the freak in my family.

Cairo: Well. Any way! Review.

DayDream: Please? i was a good girl! I wrote right when i got home! Just for you all!


	8. Chapter 8

DayDream: OK! I hope your all ready for this chapter! Agsin just like the North Carolina one im rushing but don't worry im

not going away for a long time. I'm going to a sleep over but since I promised this chapter I will try to make it as long as I

can. And I hope that u injoy it. But please. If you have any ideas or I have an holes in my story please tell me. This is the

first story that I have carried on and I'm kinda scared that if I don't update as much as I can when I can I'll get bored.

Which happens a lot when I'm trying to write a story.I'm nottrying to brib you in to reviewing. If anything I'm just happy

I get reviews and I love writing. Also my parents discovered that I was writing on the interent. At first they weren't happy.

But after I got my dad to read the first chapter and looked at the reviews that I was getting he decided it was a good thing

that I ws writing on here. So here's to my dad!

* * *

DayDream: Ok again you guys didn't ask any questions. So that must mean that I'm doin a good job! YAY!!! Also I'm

thinking about letting some of my friends use my homepage so that they can write on here as well. Of course I will be

making sure to tell them that they are not allowed to say my or their real name in any od their stories or my real name

for that matter. 'Cause for all I know there is some pervert reading these stories.

* * *

I yawned as I walked down the deer tail that lead to the village.

It was my kind of day. It wasn't to hot. But it also wasn't that cold. The bird were chirping away. To a human it would

sound beautiful. Cause all they hear is weak little chirps. But what I hear is chirpy little voice that are super annoying!

"Hey! That's my worm!"

"Give it back!"

"Scrub a dub dub."

"I am so happy. Cause I'm so happy."

I growled under my breath. It was so dang annoying.

Who ever thought that birds had beautiful voices was a nut job. Just then I heard a voice that sounded suspiciously familiar…

(**Do you know who it is?** )

( **Do you know who it is now?** )

( **No of course you don't. And yes im stalling.**)

"Fudging acorns always getting in the way of climbing." And more mumbling that I could understand.

_It's Emmy-chan_! ( **You know the person that appeared out of no were in the last chapter.** )

Looking up could just see a small young panther with six tails. ( **She would kill me if she had anyother number. Plus **

**she would love to have a higher number of tails then me.**)

I knew that was her. Who else could it be? Emmy-chan had always loved cats. And if we ever roleplayed that we were in the

naruto world she always wanted to have a cat demon sealed inside her. Of course she also loved to hop from one anime guy

every week.

"EMMY-CHAN!" I yelled up at her.

"Huh? What?"

* * *

and she fell out of the tree.

DayDream: Ok guys I have to go to the sleep over now! Be good. And tell me what team you want her to be on because I can't deside!

Emily- YAY! IM IN THE CHAP!

DayDream: Emmy-chan…did you have coffee again.

Emily: COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE!

* * *

DayDream: Ok people i know that this is a short chapter. And i am so sorry! But i have to go!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

DayDream: YAY! I'M GOING TO A POOL PARTY!!!!

Cairo: What about the story?

DayDream: That's why I'm writing now.

Cairo: So you gonna rush like you did the last one.

DayDream: Yup!

Cairo: But you saw that they didn't like it when you made short chapters?

DayDream: Hey! I don't like it etheir. But the deal with my dad so that I'm even allowed on the computer is that I have to 'balance' my life.

Cairo: Which means?

DayDream: That I have to hang out with my friends, go to the pool, hang out with my friends some more, take my dog for a walk, and then if the

day isn't over I can go on the computer.

Cairo: Wow. That sucks.

DayDream: Yup.

Emily- Yay! I have coffee!

DayDream: And who gave you coffee?

Emily: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!! * runs away *

DayDream: EMMY-CHAN GET BACK HERE!! *runs after her *

Emily- NEVER * runs faster *

Cairo: Um..Ok well DayDream does not own Naruto…

* * *

DayDream: Again no questions! But thank you! I now have thirty reviews! YAY! I am so proud! I never thought I would get that many! Especially

when none of my other stories get any reviews!

* * *

"Cairo?"

Emmy-chan looked at me in shock.

"Yup"

I answered and smiled my foxy grin.

"WOW!! YOU'RE A FOX!!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah…I kinda noticed that. So how ya doing."

"IM HUNGRY!"

I raised my eyebrow at her. She didn't appear to be starving and sighed. I knew what was wrong with her. She had always been like this.

"Emmy-chan…"

"Yeah."

"Your always hungry!!"

"Your point?"

I growled but she just smiled at me.

"Fine…lets go and get some ramen…"

I quickly covered my ears and was quit proud when I didn't get my ears screamed off because Emmy-chan was screaming quit loud.

"RAMEN!!!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it. You love ramen. Now let's go I have to meet my team."

"OK!!"

And she shot of towards the village.

I growled in frustration. Emmy-chan was getting on my nerves. She knows that I'm not a morning person. And nether is she unless you

tell her there is bacon.

"Hurry up Ca-chan!"

I sighed and took of after her.

^Time skippy! 'Cause you know you luv 'em!^

I sat on the chair ordering some chicken ramen for Emmy-chan. I had never tasted ramen before but from the smell I probably never

would.

"I GET RAMEN!!"

I glared over at Emmy-chan only to get a smile in return.

I sighed. It was hopeless to be mad at Emmy-chan. Because she never gets mad in return.

^Two hours later.^

I looked at Emmy-chan.

"Hey Emmy-chan…"

"Yeah"

she answered through a mouth full of ramen. So far she had had five bowls. But since we were animals. And no one owned us we didn't

have to pay. YAY!

"Were are you sleeping?"

"In that tree."

"The one you fell out of?"

"Yup. That one."

I nodded.

"Well can you go back there."

She looked at me in shock.

"Why?"

"Because I'm meeting someone."

She then smiled evilly.

"Is it a boy your meeting?"

I glared at her.

"No. I went to the academy. And I'm supposed to be meeting my new team."

Emmy-chan pouted.

"I want to have a team!"

"Well. You didn't go to the academy. And you haven't checked in with the hokage yet. So you can't. Sorry Emmy-chan."

Emmy-shan nodded sadly and started to slink off to her tree.

"EMMY-CHAN!"

She looked back at me.

"If you go to the academy and annoy Iruka then you get out early!"

Emmy-chan nodded and smiled.

"But you should probably do that tomorrow."

"Ok, Cairo-chan!"

And she ran back to the tree.

^One more boring hour later^

I sat on the chair waiting for my team.

_Were are they? They were supposed to be here hours agao? And they don't have the excuse that they were stuck in traffic. Evil. So very evil._

Just then I heard a loud cough coming from behind me. Turning around I saw that my new teacher was….

( **Haha. I think I'm gonna leave off here.** )

( **Should i?** )

( **It wouldn't be a bad idea to…** )

* * *

DayDream: Haha. You all thought I was probably kidding. But I wasn't! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cairo: ….

DayDream: Because I am so cruel!

Cairo: ….

DayDream: and evil…

Cairo: …

DayDream: OK! WHAT WITH THE SILENT TREATMENT!!!

Cairo: …

DayDream: UGH! TALK TO ME WOMAN!!!  
Cairo: …

DayDream: You're such a brat.

Cairo: …

DayDream: Fine be that way. I'm leaving. * walks out of the room. *

Cairo: * smiles * Yes! Well review people!


	10. Chapter 10

DayDream: YAY! I'm am so happy!

Cairo: Why?

DayDream: …I don't know!!!

Cairo: * sweatdrop *

Emily: What's wrong with DayDream-chan, Cairo?

Cairo: She had too much sugar this morning.

Emily: I WANT BACON!!

Cairo: * sweatdrop * Am I the only sane one?

DayDream: YUP!

Cairo: You all are hopeless

Emily and DayDream: YAY!!!!!

Cairo: That's not a good thing…

DayDream: Oh well * shrugs *

Cairo: Um…ok. Well DayDream does not own Naruto…

Emily: Or me!

* * *

DayDream: YAY! I have questions!

Meco45 asked who her teacher is gonna be and who are her team mates.

Answer: You will find out in this chapter. The only reason I didn't put in the last one was because I hadn't decided who I was gonna make her

teacher.

Litewarrior4 said that I should put her on Kiba's team and that Emmy-chan should be on Neji's.

Answer: You'll see what team I put her in. And I'm not sure if I'm gonna have Emily on a team. I should ask her first.

And to anyone who asks. Yes, Emmy-chan is based of a real person. She is one of my best friends and she gave me permission to use any of her

characters that she writes about in my stories. SO I decided to use her character Emily in this story. If you want to read any of her stories. She

has a account on quizilla 'narutorocs1.'

Ok I hope that you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was Kurenia, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru!!!

_Ok…I'm paired with the bug boy, dog freak, and blush girl. Life hates me doesn't it?_

"Kurenia-sensie. ( If that is even spelled right ) Where's our new team mate?" asked Kiba.

"I'm right here you know!"

I glared up at dog boy.

_I hate new people. _( Aka. People she just met )

"Did that Fox just talk!!"

I sighed. This was sorta getting annoying. If a fox came up and spoke to you. It is kinda obvious that it can talk.

"Yes. I can talk. I wouldn't be speaking right now if I couldn't."

"Why you!!"

"Kiba calm down."

Kurenia glared at him before looking back at me.

"Are you my new student?"

I glanced up at her.

"Yeah. That would be why I'm here."

Kurenia nodded.

_She must be disappointed that her new student is a fox...even if it is a demon._

"Then come. We are having a training session."

I shrugged and followed her as she started to walk away.

^On the way to the field!!^

I could feel their eyes on me. The constant staring. Why couldn't they just get over it? I am a Fox with five tails. Big deal! I got over it a long time

ago.

"S-so. W-w-hat's y-your name?"

I looked back at Hinata. Trying to keep my eyes as kind as I could. It's not her fault I'm in a bad mood. No it's Iruka's. No…it's that damn Pein. Really.

Why me? Couldn't they have sent a human instead? I have Cali to look after. And yet I'm here. But now I'm getting off track.

"I'm Cairo."

"O-o-k Cairo-sama."

I looked up at her.

"And Hinata-san."

She nodded her face covered by her bangs.

"It's just Cairo."

Hinata gave me a small smile.

"O-ok… Cairo."

I smiled cockily.

"That a girl! And stop stuttering! It's annoying."

Kiba was now giving me a weird look and Shino…well I don't even want to know what Shino was thinking. If he's thinking anything.

Kiba then walked up beside me.

"So…where do you come from?"

"My mom."

He sweat dropped.

"That's not what I meant…"

I glared up at Dog boy.

"I meant…um… i have a map. Can you circle the place you come from?"

I smirked.

_I couldn't have said it better myself. But i have a wonderful idea._

"_Sure._"

Kiba smiled happily and handed me a map and a pencil.

"Yeah . Ok."

I then took the pencil in my mouth as well as the map and set them on the ground.

"Ok everyone stop walkin."

They all turned around to look at me. Their faces all held the same confused look.

Smirking I took the pencil in my mouth and drew a circle around the map.

"There. I live somewhere in this circle."

They all sweat dropped.

"Um..That's not were you live…"

I looked at Kiba.

"Your right. I live in a forest. But the forest is in this circle. So technically I did tell you were I live."

"Um… We should probably get to the training field now…"

Kurenai glared at me and Kiba before staring to walk.

I shrugged and continued to walk leaving the map and pencil to be picked up by Dog Boy.

^At training field.^

"I'm so bored!!!!!"

"You wouldn't e bored if you actually tried to train!"

"I already told you! I don't train with people I don't know, Dog Boy!"

"Stop calling me Dog boy!"

"Make me Dog Boy!"

Kiba growled at me. Akamaru was currently laying by Hinata. It seemed that he was scared of foxes…And Shino was just standing by a random

tree.

"Guys…"

"What!!" Kiba and I yelled at Shino.

"We have company."

I narrowed my eyes and straightened up. Who ever it was they were good at hiding their scent. I hadn't been able to smell them at all. But neither

had Akamaru. So that made me feel better.

"CA-CHAN!!!"

Emmy-chan came running out of the bushs and glomped me.

"OH! IS THIS YOUR NEW TEAM!!"

I sweat dropped.

"yeah Emmy-chan…This is my eam."

"OH YAY!!"

I looked at Emmy-chan. She had obvisously done something. She had that looked that said. I-did-something-wrong-but-don't-be-to-mad-at-me-

cause-you-know-you-love-me!

I sighed.

"Emmy-chan…"

"YEAH!!"

"What did you do."

Emmy then cocked her head to the side and pouted before looking at Akamaru.

"OH! PUPPY!!"

She then glomped Akamaru.

Which was quit funny since she was a panther and he was a dog….

"Cairo! Who is this?!"

Kurenia asked me. Her voice panicked. Ad at further inspection Kiba, Hinata, …not really Shino. But they all seemed scared.

I looked at them confused but then it dawned on me.

Of course they would be scared. To them they were seeing a six tailed cat demon. Not my energetic hyper ADHAD friend. Who I have known for only about 8 months

but was already like a sister to me.

"Um...that's my…sister…"

They looked at me shocked.

"Your sisters a cat?"

Kiba looked at me weirdly. As though he expected me to turn into a cat right then and there.

"Yup…but she's not my real sister…her family took me in when I was little."

It was a lie. But they wouldn't ever know that.

They all nodded. They could accept that. They didn't know that much about the world of demons so why not? Why couldn't a group of cat demon

take in a fox demon? Besides. They were ninja's. Weird things happen every day for them. Why not this?

Emmy-chan walked up to me.

"So does that mean that were sisters!"

I turned to looked at her. She was literally vibrating.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yup!"

"YAY!!!!!!!!"

I laughed this time as Emmy-chan glomped me again. Everyone, even Shino, appeared to be laughing.

^After training. And once Cairo and Emmy-chan get back to the tree^

I jumped onto the tree. And was soon followed by Emmy-chan. Circling for a little while I then collapsed on a branch. Emmy-chan then layed next to me.

I then closed my eyes.

"Hey. Ca-chan…I was wondering."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think happened to the others?"

I looked up at her.

"I don't'know."

"But they have to be ok right? I mean were fine!"

I nodded and closed my eyes again.

"I'm sure they're fine Emmy-chan. Now go to bed."

"Ok…Ca-chan."

I sighed.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me fall out of the tree."

"Any time."

"Really?"

"Yup. I can even do it right now if you want."

"Um…no thank you."

"Well. Good night Ca-chan."

"Night Emmy-chan."

The silence lasted for about five minutes and I was right about to go to sleep.

"Ca-chan are you still awake?"

I growled. Emmy-chan just can't be quiet can she?

"What?"

"….I'm hungry."

"Oh well."

"But Ca-chan!"

^And that continued on for the whole night. Poor Cairo^

* * *

DayDream: YAY!! I'm finally finished!

Emmy-chan: YAY!!! I get to annoy Cairo-chan!

Cairo: * sleeping *

DayDream: …Should we wake her up?

Emily: I say we put wipped cream on her hand and tickle her nose!!

DayDream: Your so evil…

Emily: I KNOW!!!

DayDream: Well usually Cairo or Emily say this but… Review please! And ask ant questions that you might have!

Emily: And ideas! Tell us any ideas you have!!!


	11. Chapter 11

DayDream: Ok. I was trying to see how long I could stay on the computer without writing. And you know what? I failed. I got

through three days and I had a smelt down

Cairo: * raises eyebrow * No you didn't you just hot really bored and decided that you wanted to write now. So you did.

DayDream: Oh well. My excuse is better then that. It is better then the other excuse I thought of…

Cairo: The one were the aliens stole the computer because they got lost?

DayDream: Yup! That's the one! But I was also thinking of saying that I went to visit my granddad in Louisianna.

Cairo: That is a lot more believable.

DayDream: I know! But in the end I just said the truth…I really didn't feel like writing. And if I write when I don't feel like it.

What I write comes out crappy. And no one wants to read a crappy story.

Cairo: no comment

DayDream: Why not?

Cairo: Cause if I comment you will keep argueing with me and never get to the story!

DayDream: * smirks * You just can't wait to…mrffafaf. * mouth is covered by Cairo *

Cairo: It's a surprise remember?

DayDream: mfmrmfr

Cairo: Ok. Well enjoy! And remember DayDream doesn't own Naruto!

DayDream: Mmoeyiteymo!!!!!!!!

Cairo: ….I have no idea what you just said…. OW!! You bit me!!!!

DayDream: HAH! And I said 'Though I wish I did!'

* * *

DayDream: No questions but I did get reviews! And yes I know that Emmy-chan is weird. But she's my best friend. Actually she

has never done that to me. YET! She has done that to one of my other friends Breezy-chan. Breezy-chan was having a sleep over

with Emmy-chan and the whole time she wouldn't let her sleep. She ended up going to sleep at five in the morning. Then at 8

emmy-chan's older sister turned on the lights in the room and started going on the computer. She was there for about 45 minutes

before she left. Through all that Emmy-chan was asleep. Then one hour later emmy-chans mom came and woke them up for church…

it took five minutes to wake up emmy-chan. And in the end the only word that got her up quckly was the word…Bacon. And once

breezy-chan got to her room at her house her parents told her that they needed her to babysit her four younger siblings. She also

has 3 chihuahaus to watch and one alaskian malamute… Needless to say she was very cranky the next day.

* * *

I looked at Emmy-chan who was currently laying on her back and had her legs flaying as though she was running from something.

It was quiet funny and if I wasn't exsasted because I probably only had a few hours of sllep I would be rolling on the floor laughing.

But not right now. Right now I was tired, cranky, and depressed. Why you aske? Tired: I had two hours of sleep. Cranky: Because I

was tired. Depressed: I have know idea if any of my other friends are out there and how Cali was.

"Toilets….frenchs….pizza!!" Emmy-chan then laughed in her sleep as though she just fell on her butt. Maybe she did. But oh, well. I

should get to the field. My team should be wondering were I am….I'm pretty sure that it's time for practice. I could be wrong. But

no point in being late, right?

I wrote a quick note to Emmy-chan before running off towards the field that the team that I was placed in practiced before.

_I love running._

While I had been human I had hated running. But now…I loved it!! How could I not? The wind in the fur. Hearing in whistle in my ears

as I sped through the bushes and around the bushes! The feeling that no one could catch you no matter how fast they ran?! Yeah. Running

was the best. And i was so worried about moving my feet and not tripping that i wouldn't be able to think of Cali! Yep. Running was now

my favorite pass time.

Looking up ahead I could just make out the light of the clearing, but instead of speeding up I slowed down. I blame my instincts but being

out in the clearing made me feel very uncomfortable. Probably because the last time I was in one I got in a trap. But I was hungry then…

actually now that I think of it Im starving! When was the last time I ate anything? Oh, yeah. Three days ago when I left the Akatsuki. Huh.

It seemes longer then that. I'm gonna have to go and eat something after this or else i'm gonna starve to death. And who wants that? Not

any one i know!

Looking out I could see that there was infact humans in the field. But not my team. How could they be? For one. I am pretty sure that Hinata does

not have pink hair unless I am color blind. Which I wasn't the last time I and the docter checked. And I am also sure that none of my team mates

were any type of orange in their outfits.

_Ok…So I ran in to Stalker girl, Ramen freak, pencil. _( **Sai** )_ and perverted book. Yay._

With a big yawn and a loud growling stomach I walked into the clearing. ( **Ok I know I forgot to tell you all this but Cairo now has her **

**head band. She has it around her neck! OK lets continue!** )

At first they didn't seem to realize I was there. But no one could over look the fact that there was a dog sized five tailed fox near them, for

long. For as soon as they noticed me they attacked. ( **Yay! My first attack fighing scene that I have ever made!** )

Sai instently started drawing paint tigers. Or what ever you call them. Naruto ran towards me with a shuriken. And Kakashi helped. Sakura

started running around to the other side of me so that she could try to attack from behind. My eyes widened.

"Wait!" I shouted.

They froze as the voice of a young girl came out of the body of the five tailed fox demon.

Then suddenly Kakashi disappeared and showed up with a kunai held to her throat.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why the hell do you have a Konaha villgage head band around your neck?"

I sweatdropped.

"Um..Well you see…"

I gulped as the kunai was pressed closer to my neck.

I sighed. "My name is Cairo. I'm here because I live in these forests. And I have a head band because I'm training to be a ninja. If you don't

believe me you can ask Kurenai."( **Thank you person who told me the right way to say her name**. )

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at me and I couldn't help but be happy that Emmy-chan wasn't here. For Kakashi's her favorite 'Naruto' character.

And she has a huge crush on him. If anything happened to any of my friends why they were in my care…I don't know what I would do. They're

like my family now. Plus it wouldn't be any help if she glomped him when she just 'met' him. Even if she had watched him in the anime before

he wouldn't kmow that. He might even think we are spies then. Though i don't know how anyone could think Emmy-chan could be a spy. She

is very clumbsy.

"Why should we believe you, Kitsune Demon.?" Sakura spat, "Your kind are known for being tricksters. How do we know that you are telling the truth."

I raised my eyebrow at her. " And why would I possibly lie?"

"Because you want to destroy our village!!"

I laughed at her. Well aware that Kakashi's kunai was deadly close to my neck but not really caring at the moment.

"And why would I do that? I have been here for three days so far. If I had wanted to destroy your village I would have done it already. Pinky."

Sakura was fuming. I could only imagine what her inner was screaming bloody murder.

But it was quiet fun to make her mad.

Naruto was still in a fighting position but I looked to him.

"hey Naruto!"

He stiffened. "How do you know my name?"

I smiled. "Why wouldn't I know your name? You yourself should know the reason I know your name. All of the fox demons do."

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

I shrugged. "I think so. I really don't know. I've never met any fox demons other then my little sister."

They stiffened.

"Y-you have a little sister?" naruto asked.

I smiled. "Yep. She's the cutest little two-tailed fox cub you'll ever see!"

I looked down at Kakashi who still had the Kunai held to my throat. "Um…Can you stop holding a kunai to my throat?"

He narrowed his eyes but nodded and straightened up. And man was he tall! He probably wouldn't have seemed so tall if i wasn't so short...

but i can't control my hieght.

"What are you here?" asked Naruto.

I looked over to him and he flinched away. "I already answered that question."

I looked back at Kakashi. "I'll be going now."

He nodded. And I ran back into the bushes.

As I ran I decided that I would go looking for the other 'Naruto' characters. If only to see their reaction. I snickered at the thought of seeing Gai

and Lee. Also Neji and Tenten. But their not as funny looking. Though I wonder how Neji will react? He'll probably see my chakra. Hm…maybe I

could find emo boy? ( **Sasuke** ) Haha. That would be so fun to go make fun of him with my thought speech. I could cuss him out and he would

have no idea what I am saying! MWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

DayDream: Ok. I'm gonna end it there! Oh! Have you all heard that Micheal Jackson died? I forgot to mention it when I got back from North

Carolina. I heard of it the day he died. From my older sister. Who heard of it from a text message from her boyfriend, who heard it on the radio!

Cairo: DayDream.

DayDream: Yeah?

Cairo: EVERY ONE KNOWS!!!!!!

DayDream: ….Your point?

Cairo: You shouldn't go around telling people things they already know! It gets really annoying!

DayDream: It's only annoying to you.

Cairo: How do u know?

DayDream: Cause I'm smart!

Cairo: Your smart?! * starts rolling on the floor with laughter *

DayDream: You know I could always kill Cali…

Cairo: * stops laughing and stands up * U wouldn't!

DayDream: Your right I wouldn't. She's to important to the plot…

Cairo: HA!

DayDream: * shrugs *

Cairo: * sighs * Well review please.

DayDream: And don't forget! If you don't get something. Or you don't like something tell me! I want to know! This is the longest i've ever

kept writing a story so flames are ok to!

Cairo: You just care that it's a reveiw, even if it's a flame.

DayDream: Your point?


	12. Chapter 12

DayDream: Haha. I am writing this right after the other one! Yay! I am so funny!

Cairo: No your not.

DayDream: Meano.

Cairo: Why do you now say 'meano'?

DayDream: Cause my best friend since before I was potty trained says meano! And I guess I just started saying it

to.

Cairo: You have weird friends…

DayDream: But their true friends!

Cairo: * shrugs * That doesn't make them any less weird.

DayDream: …

Cairo: HA! Well, DayDream does not own Naruot!

* * *

Bunching up my muscles I prepared to leap. The river was fastly approaching and right now I was pumped! I couldn't

wait to see all my favorite characters. And since I had so much time before I got the mission…But now tha I really think

about it because of my mission I can't be with Cali…AH! MY HEAD HURTS!

Splash!!!

"Ugh…I should have been watching were I was going."

Startlled I loked around.

_Hmm. While I'm wet I might as well take a bath…or….I could fish? Na. I'm not in the mood. Hm…What should I do? I know _

_I could go and see the other characters…Heck! That's what I was gonne do! But that just seems silly. I'll probably see them _

_soon enough on my own. _

Cocking my head to the side I thought about what I could posibably do that would make this day less boring then it already

was…And to tell you the truth there wasn't much I could do. I wasn't at the Akatsuki so I could blow up stuff with Deidara. I

also if I was dead bored hang out with Konan. Or if that didn't work I could just try learning a jutsu. But so far I hadn't got

that bored.

I blinked and then laughed out loud.

_I have a brilliant idea!!!_

I jumped out of the river. And ran towards were I would think Kiba lived. It would smell like dogs right? Well that's what I smelled

in the wind so I guess that could only mean one thing. I was ging the right way!

As I got closer I could make out the loud barks of dogs. I clenched my teeth together as I heard wha they were saying.

"My sqeaky toy!"

"No! Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Food!"

"FOOOD!"

I snorted as I heard the boring thoughts of the dogs around me. When I had been human I had had a dog of my own, Maggie. I

stopped walking and stared at the floor. Should I really do this? I really didn't know. It had seemed like such a good idea at first…

Maybe I should just sleep on it? No, it's not gonna be anything permanent.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the house. Momentarily I thought about knocking but shrugged it off. From the smell of things

only Kiba was in the house at the moment.

Smiling and walked in through the doggy door. As I walked around the house I couldn't help but think how homey it was. It was neat…

but it defiantly looked like a couple people lived here.

I stopped in the kitchen and sniffed the air cautiously.

_Nope. He's down the hall._

As I walked to down the hall that was to the left of the kitchen Kia's smell started to get stronger.

_Yes! I how should I ask him though? I know it's not that big of a deal to him…and he would probsbly just wonder whey I didn't learn _

_this in the academy…But I didn't. And that's not my fault…It's Iruka's!_

I looked at the door. It was now or tomorrow at practice….Hm. I could just ask Kurenai tomorrow…Yeah. That would be better. I mean

really. If Kurenai doesn't know how to do a transformation jutsu so that I could look like a human then I would be a little worried.

Smiling, I nodded and ran of to…well I guess I could get some food! I hadn't eaten in forever! And I bet there's a nice juicy rabbit in

the forest! It wouldn't be a forest if there isn't rabbits! ( **As you can guess by how I apparently love meat I am a meatatarion. **

**I HATE vegetables they taste horrible! OH! I just thought of something! I have a challenge for you all! Name any vegetable **

**to see if you can find one I like! The person who can name the one vegetable that I tolerate get's to have a character in this **

**story! If you want of course! Put the **

**Characters .**

**Name: _____________**

**Age: ______**

**Rank: _____________**

**Genkai: (if you want to have one ) __________**

**Past: ____________**

**Personality:______________**

**So far the characters that I have added into this series are Cairo, Cali, Emmy-chan, and A NEW ONE! )(other then the one that **

**you might make!)**

^Time skippy! Cause I hate writing the in between thingy's^

Slinking down in as I stalked the rabbit I couldn't help but feel a sense of de-sa-vu ( **Hehe. I can't spell. ^.^'** ) Then a white wolf can running

out of the bushes and towards MY rabbit! Growling I launched myself at the white wolf urning myself a growl in response. I bit her, it was

defiantly a her, on the shoulder. She let out a faint yelp. But the yelp became a growl as she smacked me on the head sending me flying into

a tree. I gasped as I felt the hard bark make contact with my back driving all the breath from my lungs.

"Ha! How that for you! Stupid fox! That'll teach you to mess with MY food!"

Startled I looked up at the she-wolf in shock. I…know that voice. It couldn't be. Could it? First I found Emmy-chan…Now her? Could it really be?

It had to be. No one I know acted like that…and could throw off a pissed six-tailed fox. I took a closer look at her and realized that unlike me she

seemed perfectly healthy. She didn't look like she would be that hungry. But then again we are talking about my friend Breezy-chan.

"B-Breezy-chan?"

She looked at me.

"Do I know you?"

Her three-tails curled around her paws as Breezy-chan sat down.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you know me. It's Cairo."

Her eye's widened.

"OMG! Really? Cause if your lying I will not hesitate to fling you butt all the way to Hong Kong!"

Sighing I nodded.

"How come you're a fox and not a bird? Every time you had me draw you, you always liked being a black bird?"

I shrugged. "How would I know. I'm just as clueless as Emmy-chan."

Breezy-chan's ears pricked up.

"You found Emmy-chan? How is she? You know how hyper she can get."

I laughed. "Emmy-chan is fine. Actually I think she just signed up to go to the academy."

Breezy-chan tilted her head to the side. "What academy."

"The konaha one."

"No freaking gosh! Seriously!"

"Yeah! Why would I lie about that."

She then gave me the famous Breezy-chan-eye-raise-of-DOOM!

"ok. Ok I would lie about that…But I'm not lying now! I've even met the Akatsuki." I smirked, "I even met Itachi."

Breezy-chan looked away her face a light shade of pink. "Shut-up."

I shrugged. "So…What happened after you found out you were a wolf?"

Breezy-chan shrugged. "Oh nothing really. I haven't met any of the sexy characters yet, so there's a downer. But now I am defiantly gonna meet

some of the hot, sexy, characters."

"You mean the evil characters?"

"Yep!"

I nodded. Every one knows that all the hot characters in 'Naruto' are either evil or where once evil.

Just then the wind shifted and I could smell…fox demon? No it couldn't be! They wouldn't let Cali come! They wouldn't risk the mission like that!

^I'm gonna shift to Cali's POV!^

I swiftly swerved around the gaint tree trunks. Auntie had given me promision to go see Momma! I could wait! I could already smell her. At first

Uncle had said that it was to dagerus….or something like Momma had been gone for sooo long! I couldn't wait ay longer. Sides. Momma ( **Cairo** )

would be happy to see me! Momma's always happy to see me….I just wish I could see Mommy-mommy ( **Real Mother** ), again. But Auntie said

that Momma is the one that cares for you and loves you through the tuffest times! And that's Momma!

~Flashbacky!~

"Cali! Come on! We have to go to the Air port! NOW!"

Mommy came through my pooh bear door. Her face was red with anger. What did I do wrong dis time? Mommy stomped over to were I was playing

with the little stick toys that I had made and slapped me across the face, hard! It hurt so bad! Tears slid down my cheeks. Lately Mommy had been

very angry wit me. I wonder if it had to do that Dada hasn't come home for a long time?

"Get up you little bitch! We are going!"

Mommy grabbed me ruffly by the arm and started to drag me to the car. It hadn't always been like this. Just recently. I tried to be good. I weally did.

It just didn't seem to matter.

Mommy threw me in the car. It wasn't that hard. It was a lot gentler then she sometimes did.

As she drove me to the port I let my self calm down. Maybe we were going to pick up Dada?! Then Mommy would be happy again!

As these thoughts spun around in my head we were getting closer to a very bid house. I was very excited to get through the port. If dada is back then

we can play horsie again! And I could get one f those pretty dolls! That all the other kids have in the daycare that I go to!

Mommy then came to a halt at a large sign and came around to open my door. I was going to see dada!

Mommy yanked me out of the seat. It hurt alittle. But it wasn't that bad. It didn't make me feel like I should cry. Mommy must just be excited to! I

smiled up at Mommy only to hear a low mean sound come out of her neck.

She then came to a stop infront of a pretty girl. She had long red hair wit pretty dark green eyes. She looked at Mommy and cocked her head to the

side as though she was wondering why Mommy was here.

I looked up and Mommy but her face was like the empty masks I see in the white pictures.

Mommy then shoved me into the pretty girl's arms. The girl froze and looked like she was about to give me right back to Mommy, but Mommy then

turned on her heel and walked back into the car before driving away.

I looked up at the pretty girl to find her glaring at the port. I looked up at her in confusion. At first her face was very mean. But then it turned kind

and nice. Like Mommy's used to look!

^ End of Flashback^

Momma isn't just my Momma. She's my savior.

As I came to a clearing a could see Momma talking to a pretty white wolf with blue ears. I ran as fast as I could into Momma's arms.

"MOMMA!" I sobbed into my Momma's arms. She shouldn't have been gone that long. It was scary. What if something had happened to her. Like Dada?

^Back to Cairo's POV^

I looked up at Breezy-chan and mentally told her.

"Not. Kid."

She smiled and nodded.

Looking down at Cali I rapped my tails around her small form and drew her into a hug.

"Cali." I breathed. It felt good to be with her again. It was right. She was my kid, I guess. Well atleast she see's it that way…and I wasn't gonna correct

her. I really did care about Cali.

"I've missed you."

I let one tear escape before drawing back to take a look at her.

She was taller. Only by a milicentimeter. But she was defiantly a bit taller. Her honey blonde fur was also a bit more wild looking. But her her's were the

same Sky blue that could make even Pein shrivel into putty in her paws.

"Momma! I ran all the way here! It was really fun! It only took a couple minutues of course! Oh! Pein said that I could stay wit you as long as I am in the

tree area!"

I smiled at her. "You mean the forest?"

"yeah! That place!"

Breezy-chan walked up to Cali and gave her a quick smiff. "As long as she doesn't bother me to much I could watch her for you when you're busy?"

I smiled brightly and nodded. That was a great idea! And sense Breezy-chan had 4 younger siblings she was really good with little kids.

I sweat dropped as I heard the familiar "CA-CHAN!" being yelled.

The bushes shook for a couple seconds before Emmy-chan jumped out and glomped me and Cali.

"OH! WHO ARE SHE'S!" Emmy-chan looked at Breezy-chan and then to Cali.

_What a wonderful family reunion. _I thought sarcastically.

"I'm Breezy you dumby." Breezy-chan gave her famous eye-brow-raise-of-doom again.

"BREEZY-CHAN!!" She then glomped Breezy-chan.

As she was hugging Breezy-chan, Emmy-chan turned her head and looked at me. "Then who is she?"

"This is Cali…my..erm…adopted daughter. I guess you could say."

Emmy-chan tilted her head and that but slowly started to nod her head. "Ok. Then who's the daddy?"

I glared at her. "My _adopted_ daughter, Emmy-chan."

"Oh! THAT MAKES MORE SENSE!!"

Me and Breezy-chan both sighed.

"So were are you guys sleeping."

I sighed. "No were really. We will probably have to make our own den."

They both nodded and I couldn't help but be happy. My life was now perfect. I had my own adopted daughter, my two best friends, and plus I'm in the

Naruto world! How could my life get any better?

* * *

DayDream: Um. Sorry people. I was planning on making this a 4th of July speciel but… I sorta forgot that the 4th of July was on the 4 th of July. Heh.

So I thought that I had at least two more days…turns out I was wrong. Sorry. I was planning on making this chapter longer. Please don't be mad at me!

Also As u can see I didn't put the question block up…that's sorta because I didn't have any questions. I have decided that if I don't have any questions

then I'm not gonna put it up. But please! Ask any questions you want! And no this sory is not over! I am planning on ave many more chapters after this!

Hope you enjoyed reading this! Please Review! Now I'm going to eat my Oreo Icecream that my mom bought! YUMMA!

Please Review! Any idea's. Flames. I don't care. It is a review. And I will take it as a compliment! Like when my friend Katie-chan calls me blunt, mean, and,

crazy!


	13. Chapter 13

DayDream: YAY! I am finally posting this! SO YAYAYAYAYAYAY!! I got to see transforms today! It was soooo good! I don't get why it only

got a three and a half. It was really good. Sure It wasn't as good as the first. And they shouldn't have made as much action as they did.

But it decerved at least a 4!

* * *

"OK! Every one we are gonna make a den. With enough rooms inn them for all of us!" Breezy-chan began talking to Emmy-chan about

the arrangements of the new Den that we were gonna be making. To tell you the truth I probably would have already started digging a

den for myself except for the fact that I wasn't alone here…for now. And that would mean we would have to have many other Dens other

then the one's we that Emmy-chan, Breezy-chan, and me and Cali. Who know's who we'll meet while were here? It's not like Breezy-chan

and Emmy-chan were my only friends while I lived on the island. I had many others…Ok only about three others but all my friends and me

are very close.

"Hey! Ca-chan pay attention! This Den's not gonna be making itself!" breezy-chan then walked up to me. "Have you seen any good places

that we could make a bunch of dens?"

My thoughts went straight to the place that I sleep the first day that I joined the village. Yeah, that place would do.

Slowly I nodded. 'Yes' I knew a place.

Breezy-chan gave me a wolfish smile before saying. "Ok. Were is this place then?"

I smiled before starting off in the direction of the tree.

Mindful that Cali was with us we made sure that we didn't go to fast. We were a pack. A very strange pack, but a pack none the least.

^ Time skippy. ^

Breezy-chan circled the tree. Trying to see if there was any flaws. I didn't blame her…but it was kind of annoying. Didn't she trust my judgment?

The area around the tree was perfect. The roots were spread out just enough so that they could make a good support and at the same time we

could move around.

Suddenly a thought hit me. Maybe we could find the other kids that were in the rooms with us. I guessing that there was kids with Emmy-chan

witch would mean that there was kids with Breezy-chan as well!

"Hey…guys?" I trotted to were Emmy-chan and Breezy-chan had started to dig. Cali was busy fighting a root that stuck out of the ground so she

was to busy to listen to our conversation.

"Yeah, Ca-chan?" Emmy-chan asked while continuing to dig.

I came up next to them and started digging as well.

"What happened to the other kids that were with you? You to Breezy-chan." They both stopped and looked up at me.

~ Flashback (from Emmy-chan's POV) (srry Emmy I'm gonna have to mention 'it')~

I figitet from one foot to the other. Twonty other brownetts had been placed in the same plain white room as me. And I had to admit. It really

needed a make over. Maybe some dark blue paint! And some Madara/Tobi posters! I had been really sad when I had found out that Tobi was

Madara and not Obito….OH WELL!!!

I wonder if they have any coffee around here?

Looking around I notice that all of the girls and boys in the room have some thing similar….Oh! Lookk FOG! Wow! Who knew that there was

something as inside fog! Oh wait there isn't…Oh well.

Wait a minute….what was I thinking about again? Something about sweet potatoes? French toast? Waffles? Ok….now I'm hungry.

Just then a sharp pain went threw my spin! Why do these things always happen to me? Ok. I act a bit hair brained and I love to drink coffee…OH YEAH!

That's what I was thinking about!!!

That thought was interrupted by another flash of pain. Before I fainted.

* Time Skippedy!!!*

I groaned as I felt someone try to shake me awake. Must be Mom.

"Five more hours Mom." Yeah most people say five more minutes, but I say five more hours. What does five minutes do?

I heard someone laugh and said. ""Nope. You have to get up now…and I'm not your Mom."

Squenting I looked up the person who dared to try and wake Emmy Claw up.

I heard someone sigh and looking up I saw a black panther wih a long tail. ( **yes just****one**. **And if you read up you will see I gave you a hint about **

**what my favorite vegetable!**** )** His eyes were a dark blue. Just like I had realized at the air port. Every one in the room had had brown hair and blue

eyes.

"Come on. Were having a meeting with the other kids."

I nodded sleepily and yawned before getting up and following him.

The other kids had all formed one group around a giant rock were one of the older teenagers were talking.

As I got nearer I could make out that they were talking about something that had to do with six tails and being different and blah blah blah. Oh Look! A

Butterfly! It's so purrty!

"Hey pay attention. Their talking about you, you know." The boy whispered to me.

I blinked at him before cocking my head to the side. "Um…Ok? But what are we descussing?"

* Skippy *

I ran. The other's had decided that because, unlike them I had six brown tails instead of one tail that was either black or brown, they thought I was a

danger. Stupid really. But what can you do! Hm. Maybe I can find out were I am? It shouldn't be that hard…Oh yeah I'm a cat. I can't ask a random

person were I am. I guess I could just try to live it out? But then again since I have six tails and no way that could be a coincidence. I was in the Naruto

world. I mean really it made sence. The fact that the other kids looked like anime panthers made it obvious. But the real question is….where in the series

am I?Is it the Shippuden or the begining? Hm.. I wonder if i can find Itachi?!!!

I sweat dropped as my stomach let out a loud growl. I was hungry. All this running was making me hungry. Plus the fact that I hadn't had any breakfast.

A Emmy without food is a very sad Emmy indeed. I will get those sick waffles ( **Emmy-chan hates to cuss** ) and there little doggies to! MWAHAHAHAHA!

~End of Emmy-chan's POV and Flash back~

"And that's pretty much it."

I sighed as Emmy-chan started to dig again. "What about you Breezy-chan?"

She shrugged. "My parents were gonna take my younger siblings to another airport so that they could go together but only kids below 10 could go to that

airport. So I had to go to the air port that you guys went to . Though like Emmy-chan I didn't see you or her. The same old thing I guess. The pain. The

other kids decideing that they don't want me to hang around because I could be 'dangerous'. Though I don't see how. Those damn basterds just are a

bunch of fucking basterds. "( **Breezy-chan has no problem with cussing.** )

I nodded and they looked at me. " I was dropped of at the airport just like you guys. Except Cali's mom plopped her in my hands. She then walked away.

I admit. When I first got her I really didn't like her. But who could hate that cute little girl for long? I felt the pain to. But through all of it I ad to keep

standing. Or at least keep holding Cali. I woke up before any of the other kids and ran. Unlike yo guys I had watched many animals' shows on animal planet…

none of the animals liked anything different. I decided it would be safer for us if we ran. After a few hours of running I was lost. I then smelled Itachi and

Kisame. I didn't know it was them at the time though. I came to a trap…and sorta got trapped…then I got thrown in a cage. Cali was caught as well. And

we were brought t Pein. I only got to hang out with some of the Akatsuki characters. But then I got a mission to spy on the Konaha Village, sense here

the Akatsuki won the war. And now here I am!"

The others smiled and nodded before starting to dig again. It had been a long day. Even though it just started. And all of us were pondering what we had

just heard.

So far our stories had many thing in common.

First, We had all gone to the same air port.

Second, None of us had seen each other.

Third, We all went through a lot of pain.

Four, we are in the Naruto world.

Five…we are all tailed Demons…for some strange reason.

And Six, We had no clue why we were all here.

I sighed and continued to dig.

No one dared to break the silence. The only sound was Cali playing with the root. And the noises of the forest…it was calm. And to tell you the truth… I was

happier then I had been in a long time.

Not like when I had pretended to be happy. But truly happy. I have no doubt that if I was givin the choice to stay or leave…I would choice to stay with

hesitation.

^A few Hours later^

"OK! LETS TAKE A BREAK!" Emmy-chan called out.

Breezy-chan gave a big sigh as she collapsed on the ground.

I had forgotten that the others hadn't been running around as much as me.

"Hey guys! Do any of you know how to do a transformation jutsu?" I looked around at them .

Cali was sleeping near her toy root, Breezy-chan had fallen asleep, and the same with Emmy-chan.

Giving a big sigh I layed down to try and sleep. If ya can't beat them…join em! And fell to sleep!

~Dream~

I floated in a region of blue.

"Were am I? Hello? Is anyone there?!" I called out.

No one answered. A gush of wind came from behind me sending me shooting forward.

As the wind came to a stop so did I. But I realized that if I listened closely I could here voice. I looked frantically around. Trying to see if there was anyone

around. But I couldn't see any one.

'Hello! Who are you!"

"….."

The voices were to quiet. I had no chance of making out who or what was speaking.

Just then the ground started to shake!!!

"EARTHQUAKE!!!!"

~End of Dream~

I squinted up at the bright light that was shining through the canopy.

"Come on Ca-chan. We're going to the river to clean up." Emmy-chan continued to shake me.

I groaned. I didn't want to wake up. Not that I was having a very good dream.

"Come on! Breezy-chan went to hunt. You look like you haven't eaten in days!"

I groaned one more time before stretching and shaking out my raggedy fur.

"Actually I think the last time I ate was two days before I found you…so yeah. I haven't eaten in days."

"I can tell. Your skin and bones! It's not healthy! And if your gonna be a ninja then your gonna need to eat!" Emmy-chan scolded me.

I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Yeah…And speaking of Ninja training…."

I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes with my killer pout.

She sighed. "Fine…But you have to eat first."

I growled but nodded.

^After breakfast.^

I sprinted towards the scent of Kurenai.

I trotted into the field to see Dog boy and Insect Man sparring. So far it looked like Insect Man was winning but who knows? They hadn't been my favorite

characters to begin with and as I got to know then I started to hate them more. I know. I am so nice to new people aren't i?!

"Hey Kurenai…-senpai…Can you teach me how to do the transformation jutsu?"

I looked up at her with my puppy face er…foxy face.

She sighed. "Didn't you learn that in the Acadamy?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I wasn't Iruka's favorite student. Plus I was only in the academy for one day…so i didn't really learn anything."

She looked down at me .

"Fine."

^After she learned the jutsu. I'm to lazy to write it all out!^

A poof of smoke came all around me and I heard a gasp from the surrounding people.

I opened my eyes. To look at the surprised faces of Hinata. Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai.

Kurenai shuffled around in….well she took out a mirror ok?

She handed it to me and the face that looked up at me was shookingly beautiful.

She had long white hair that reached to her butt. Her eyes were blood red and her skin color was pale white. She was wearing a low black kimono with red

petals. But the thing that I liked the best! Was that on top of her head she had two redish, orange fox ears. Plus six fox tails coming out of…..her tail bone!

All in all! I looked HOT!

* * *

DayDream: YESH! I kope you all don't hate me for taking so long ot update! My dad wouldn't let me on though! I'm still having the Contest to Have someone

have their own OC on here! The only thing you have to do is say the only vegetable that I tolerate! I don't love it or like it. I tolerate it. And even then I have

to have brown sugar, cinnamon sugar, and marshmallows on it! Hope that gave you a hint!

Ok. When your telling me the vegetable also fill out this.

Charater Name: _________

Character Age: ____________

Personality: _____________

Past: ______________

Genkai: (if has one) ___________

Demon: (if is one) ______________

# of tails: (if demon) ____________

OK! Reveiw Please! Flames, ideas, or just telling me how much you like my story! I'll most likely either put the next one up tomorrow or the day after that! Hope you Liked it!

I'm also going to get my new contacts tomorrow! Do you guys/girls think i should get blue colored contacts or purple?


	14. Chapter 14

DayDream: YAY! I promised that I would have it up by today didn't i? No really did i? I don't have my story up at the moment so im doing freestyle! YAYZERZ!!!!!

I think…. OH well! The contest is over and Meco45 WON!!! YAY! The answer was 'sweet potatoes!' Meco45 got to make a oc character for this story! Now! This whole

chapter and maybe a second will be from Meco45's oc charcters POV. It is gonna start from the point in which she is at the airport to when she meets up with Cairo,

Emmy-chan, Breezy-chan, and Cali!!! YAY! Hope you enjoy! AND NOW! INTRODUCING! SAMI JEN!

* * *

Smiling I jumped out of the car to give Miss. Stevens a hug. She had taken care of me ever since I was a little kid on the street. And I was very thankful.

"Be careful. Got that Sami?" Miss. Stevens whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "I'm always careful!"

Miss. Stevens cracked a small smile before nodding. "Of course. Now off with you. You don't want to miss the plane!"

I smiled widely at her. "I know." And ran into the airport.

It was packed! I had never seen so many kids! Well…the fact that I had been homeschooled didn't help. But what ever.

I took a quick peek in my bag to make sure that I had every thing before walking further in. I had never been in a air port before…to tell you the truth the most

public place that I had ever been to was Food Mart! And then I hadn't been alone. I had a older ward with me…

My internal babbling was cut off as a polic officer suddenly started to push me into a group of more hazel-eyed kids. All the other kids didn't seem to notice this.

But I sure as hell did! That's the good thing about being half Mexican! Your smarter then Americans. And more athletic. Plus, your feet are used to walking on

really hot surfaces!

Then suddenly a thick blue mist begun to creep out of the walls.

_Well, this is just not my day…._

The thought was cut off as I let out a blood curdling scream! IT HURT LIKE HELL!!!

^ Ok. Like always I skip this part. ^

I curled around. Still in the peaceful world of dreams. My mind sluggish and slow. (**there the same thing**.)

Then I felt a sharp poke in my side a groaned before rolling away from it.

I heard a sigh…I thin that's a sigh? Is it? I can't tell. It sounded like it came from my head! Oh my Gosh. Have I finally went mental? Hm…seeing that I am

talking to myself I would say, yes. Oh well. At least I'm alive!

"Wake!"

Groaning again I scooted away from the voice. And earned myself another sigh.

"Come. Wake!"

I suddenly felt something pick me up.

My eyes snapped open to see who was touching me. ( **Not that way you pervs.** )

My eyes widened as they saw I was being lifted by a GAINT red-tailed hawk.

"LET GO!!" I yelled.

He then dropped me. Or at least I think it was a he? It could be a girl for all I know.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Who are you!!! Why the hell are you a hawk! What kind of sick joke is this!" I yelled in his face. Which seemed to anger

him/her.

"How would I know! And for your information! You're a hawk now to!" He yelled back.

That stopped me short. Hesitantly I looked down at myself.

It was true. I was a hawk! A black one at that! Which how that happened I have no clue. I had brown hair. Not black. Hm. I have never heard of a black

hawk before. But it seemed cool! I'm a black hawk! ( **Not a racist comment**. )

"Cool!"

It was true. This was the coolist thing that had ever happened to me! How could it not? Sure I had been happy when I had got my first 'Naruto' comic.

But please! This was way cooler.

Hm…since I'm a hawk…does that mean I can fly!!!

Smiling I looked at the sky. Then stretching my new wings up I let down a powerful stroke.

Those years practicing 'Butterfly', 'Freestyle, 'Breath Stroke', and Back Stroke' are really gonna come I handy!

It really wasn't that hard. The other hawk didn't even try to stop me. And soon I was sailing over the trees!

It was the most fun I had ever had! I don't even have anything to compare it to! I had never flown on a air plane before so I can't say it's better then that.

Though it probably is.

As I flew I eventually let my hawk instincts kick in. The first thing that happened was that my bird brain decied that it was hungry. Which means one thing.

Lunch time! Or dinner…or is it breakfast? Since I just woke up?

. Oh well. I get to eat. That's the only thing that matters.

I wish I had a cookie.

Cocking my head to the side I picked up the rapid heart beat of what I think is a mouse. Or a rabbit. But I an't see that well! I mean really. Who ever thou

ght up the dumb idea that hawks have sight that can see all the way to the ground from this height was stupid. The only reason I even knew that something

was down there was because of my hearing. Not sight.

Tilting my wings down I slowly started to fly down. I wasn't in a hurry. And I would most likely miss if I tried to do a dive from this height. Knowing myself I

would forget to come up once I got to close to the ground and end up with a brocken neck. Who wants that? Other then a suicidal person.

As I got closer to the ground I could just make out the shapes of running people.

That's weird. Who knew people could run so fast!

Curious I flew closer. I wonder who they are?

As I flew closer I could see that there was three boys and one girl. One boy had black hair, one white, one orange, and the girl had red….Hm. I have seen

them somewhere before… But where?

Slowly I began to get closer. I was curious. Were had I seen these people before! Ugh. If I don't solve this now it's gonna bug me all day! Hungry or not.

After awhile I was all but but two feet above them and could now make out what they were saying. Not that I couldn't before. It's just my hawk brain wasn't

able to process human speech from a far. But close up wasn't a problem.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Had you noticed the hawk that has been flying over us for a while now?"

"Yes."

The red head then shut up.

Why does the name Sasuke sound familir? Had one of the kids at the orphange been named Sasuke before they got adopted? No. I remembered every single

kid that had been in and out the building. I would remember if there was a kid name Sasuke. I mean really who names their kid after a 'Naruto character?

….Oh…My …..GOD! DON'T TELL ME THAT I AM FLYING OVER SASUKE UCHIHA AND THE OTHER GOONS THAT I DON"T REMEMBER THE NAMES OF!

Just then a kunai hit my wing causing me to stagger in my flapping. And since I still wasn't the best flier…. Fall slowly out of the sky and crash into the ground.

Shacking my head to clear out the fuzz. I looked up.

And then… standing above me…Was Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and a guy that I still couldn't remember the name to. What is it with Japanese people and long names?

"Who are you? And why are you following us?" asked Sasuke emoishly.

I stared dumbly up at him, not able to bring words to my mouth. Even though my thoughts were going a mile a was it second?  
"Sasuke-kun asked you a question you dumb bird!" Karin hissed shrilly at me.

"You sound really dumb you know that? Man. You should have been born a blonde."

She fumed down at me. Which made me laugh. I had forgot how fun it was to make someone mad just by commenting on how dumb they sound!

I then turned to Sasuke. Which was really hard since my wing was broken.

"You are in dept to me now."

He raise one of his emo brows. "How."

I smiled happily. "Cause you broke my wing. So now I won't be able to hunt. Which means I will starve! If a badger or a fox! Doesn't get me first!"

"Why would I care?"

I smiled again. "What if I said I could help you get revenge on your older brother Itachi?"

He stiffened and narrowed his eyes at me. "How?"

I smiled. "I'm not gonna tell you unless you fix my wing and let me fly over you."

He nodded and had the red-head heal me. ( **I'm not sure if she's a medic but let's say she knows how to heal bones ok? And plus. Burd bones are**

** more thinner then humans. Plus there hollow. So they probably wouldn't take that much energy to heal.** )

I shook out my now healed wing and puffed out my feathers. And watched fascinated as they set down on there own accord.

Looking around I realized that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Turning to Karin I asked her were Sasuke was. She pointed behind me and I turned to see

Sasuke standing over me.

I sweat dropped. "Uh..Thanks…"

Smiling I flapped onto his shoulder and laughed at his face.

"Hn."

"Oh come one. Don't do the famous Uchiha 'Hn." You know it was Itachi who started it."

That stopped him.

"How are you going to help me defeat Itachi."

Smiling I tutted him. "I never said anything about killing Itachi. I just said I would help you get your revenge. But. I don't'feel like killing some one. So you

know what. I'm gonna tell you the real reason that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. Other then you of course. You might want to know why your gonna kill you

older brother. The real reason. Not the crappy excuse he gave you."

His eyes widened. "The real reason? How would you know that?"

I decided to lie then.

"I was there when he was givin the order."

He looked confused. "What order?"

I looked over to where the others were. He got the message. "Leave. Come back tomorrow."

They all hesitated but decide that would be a bad idea to go against Sasukes orders, and ran off.

"Tell me now." He glared at me.

I nodded and flew onto a branch above his head. "I would sit down. It's gonna be a long story."

He hesitated but eventually sat down. And I flew in front of him.

"Ok. I know this is gonna be hard for you to process…but Itachi isn't the bad guy in this story."

His eyes widened.

"The real bad guy…was the Hokage. ( **That's how I see it people**. ) and…the Uchiha Clan."

"WHAT!" He shouted at me standing up.

I stared calmly at him. "Sit. Or I'm not gonna continue."

Stiffly he sat back down.

"Itachi grew up in a time of war. A a young age he had to fight…He gave his whole life to the village that he loves. He followed every order from the Hokage.

Even if he didn't want to. He did. You wee to young to know this at the time. But the Uchiha's had been getting ready to start war with the village. Itachi

was of course against it. But he did not voice his opinion. Instead he became a double spy. He would give some info to the clan, but would give all the info he

had to the Hokage. Eventually the council found out about the plan to start war. And they would not have it. The Hokage argued with them but he lost….he was

ordered to have Itachi kill the Uchiha Clan. Itachi agreed. But begged the Hokage to spare his little brother. The hokage allowed it. The mission became one

that only five people know of. The three council members. The old Hokage, who is now dead, and Itachi. You remember the day he killed the clan. You were

there for the last of it."

He stared blankly at me. "You're…LYING!"

I sighed. "Why would I lie? What would I possibility get from it? I simply told you the true reason that Itachi killed you family. He was ordered to. By the Hokage.

And being the noble ninja he is. He followed the order. But ot one exception. His dear little brother. Would be spared."

I looked up at him. But he was quiet. Staring off into the forest. As he remembered the day that went so wrong.

"Akatsuki?" He whispered.

"He is still faithful to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is a spy."

I sighed. "I hope you consider this. And please."

I looked at him in the eye with a smirk. "The best revenge you can give him…is no revenge at all. Of course. Clearing his name would be good to."

With that I flew off.

I didn't feel like staying with the dumb emo any longer. Sides. The emoish mood was making all serious! NOOOO!

* * *

DayDream: I am so sorry it took so long to update! I am not used to writing about characters that I had not made. It made it really hard! But I hope you

liked it! I worked really hard, Like I always do! Review Please! As long as I get about 3 reveiws every chapter I'm happy! Though I would like to go for ten.

From what I've gathered. 1,665 people have read my story. But only 51 of you have reviewed. Don't get me wrong. I am very happy with ALL my reviews! 51

is the most I have ever had! So don't worry! I am not even thinking about stopping. I love this story so far! I am not bored with it. So usually the readers aren't

either if that's the case. If any of you readers don't like anything about it. Please tell me. I'll try to change it. If I can.

If you don't like the story….i can't change that.


	15. Chapter 15

DayDream: YAYZ! I AM UPDATING AGAIN! I love updating. Plus the fact that it means that I'm allowed on the computer longer if my dad thinks I am

writing! YEAH! I can't wait till Saturday! I am so excited! Me and My friends ( The ones that I based Breezy-chan and Emmy-chan off of ) are gonna

make our costumes for Nekocon! I Can't wait till Nekocon! It is my first time and I am really excited! Ok. I admit I'm not gonna be making my costume.

But they are gonna be making theres so I'm gonna help. I'm gonna go as Orochimaru! All I have to do is straighten my hair, get some purple make up.

And wear my friend Emmy-chan's cakatsuki cloak. If any one went to Nekocon last year then you might have seen her. She was wearing the Akatsuki

cloak and had Pikachu ears. Yup, that's Emmy-chan for you. Breezy-chan just wore a black shirt and pants. From what I heard it was really fun!

Thos time they are gonna wear home made kimono's. Breezy-chan is gonna wear a pink one. Short-short length. And Emmy-chan is gona wear a blue

and purple one. Same length as Breezy-chan! I am so proud of Breezy-chan! She desind the Kimono's herself! She is also gonna have nine fox tails…

and Emmy-chan is gonna have six black cat tails….

Also, I only am allowed on the computer for two hours now…So it's gonna take me awhile to be able to update again. Sorry.

* * *

DayDream: YAYZERZ! I HAVE A QUESRION! Not one about the story. But a question is a question no matter how you look at it!

Question: Meco45 asked how I knew the number of hits I have had!

Answer: You know when your logged in and you can edit every thing? Well look for the thing ontop with all the stuff that says 'Publish, Inbox'. After

that there is one that says 'Traffic.' You put you mouse over that and find ' Story Traffic. Profile Traffic, Forum Traffic, Community Traffic, Story Stats,

and User Stats.' You click on the one that says 'Story Stat' and it wil show you how many chapters you have, words, Reviews, Hits, C2s (?), Favorites,

and Alerts! For ALL your stories!

Hope that answerd your question! And any one else out there don't be afraid to ask questions! I can't bit you!

* * *

~ Still Sami's POV!! ~

I flew for a couple more hours before resting on a thick branch. I yawned abit and quickly fell asleep.

After I was done resting I spread my wings and took off. I had gotten a lot better at flying. I could now dive. It probably not as good as a real hawk.

But give me a break! I have only been flying for about a day! Hm…one day without cookies! No! That is not good for my health! Ugh. I hate those

dang air people.

I flapped my wings some more as the wind stopped and then began to glid again.

"This is the life. If it wasn't for the no cookies…I would be in heaven!"

After afew more hours though I was bored. I had no were to go and every time I tried to catch my food it always just barely escaped. So to passé

the time I decided to think about food! Probably not a good idea since I'm starving and that would only make me hungrier. But I was extremely

bored.

Hmm…I really think chocolate chip cookies are good. But Oreo's are awesome when you hol them in the milk for just long enough for it to get soft!

It melts in your mouth! But some chocolate cookies can do that to. And you don't have ot hold them in milk for a minute for it to get melt in mouth

soft. But some time chocolate chip cookie's just don't taste good. Most of the time they do. But sometimes if you use a bad mix they can taste bad.

Plus you can burn them if you leave them in the oven for to long. You don't have to cook Oreo's they are already made. But then again you don't know

who touched your Oreos. I know that machines do. But someone has to have touched the machine!

I laughed softly as argued with myself. Personally I liked chocolate chip cookies better. But here I was having a argument with myself….and losing.

That is not a good sign.

"Hm. I wonder if I'm going crazy? Like Chicken Butt back there? It would make since. I am having a argument with myself…and losing…."

I sighed And took another couple of flaps before gliding again.

"Life sucks sometimes. But it can't get better if you don't live it!"

'_Ah! I just thought of another good idea! I can llist all my favorite sayings! I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it! When life gives you _

_lemons, thro them right back, and tell life to make it's own dang lemonade! I either get what I want or I change my mind. If you cant beat them, _

_arrange them to be beaten. If you can't convince them, confuse them. The trouble with born-again Christians, is that they're an even bigger pain the_

_ second time. _**( No flames on this. It doesn't mean anything. I am a Christian to. I just thought it was funny! **_) If anything can absolutely NOT_

_ go wrong, it will anyway. Horse sence is a good judgemen, which keeps horses from betting on people. I resist everything except temptation. The vote _

_mean nothing to women, we should go armed! '_

I looked around. I had now come to a large forest. Not that I hadn't been around tree's before. They were just more close together now.

Swivling my head I heard some people talking. It wasn't that hard. I was pretty close to the trees. And from the sound they were…arguing? Yup.

Definatly arguing.

'_I wonder who they are?'_

Curious, I flew into the trees and stopped just above them.

And when I say 'them'. I mean a Human girl with vanilla colored hair, a white wolf, and a panther? Whait a minute! Panthers aren't supposed to have

six-tails! And wolves aren't supposed to have three! And…humans are not supposed to have five red fox tails and fox ears on her head!

"What the freak!" I said, shocked.

That wasn't really a smart move for me. In a couple of seconds the wolf had jumped into the tre and picked me up by the neck so that if I moved around

to much it would be snapped.

'_Why does this stuff always happen to me? Ugh. How I wish for a yummy cookie at the moment.'_

"Who are you? Where are you from?" The Fox Girl asked? I looked at her in shock. Instead of being the Fox Girl I had seen a couple seconds ago was now

a dog sized red fox with five tails and piercing dark green eyes. She looked like a Christmas present!

"Um.. I'm Sami Jen. I came from a island." I landed with a big 'huff' as the wolf dropped me.

"You are from the island!?" The panther with big blue eyes asked.

I nodded and rubbed my poor abused neck. And glared up at the white wolf. Who sweatdropped.

"Hehe. Sorry about that."

I sighed. "Just who are you guy?"

The fox looked at me. "I am Cairo, the panther is Emily, and that's Breezy." ( **Emmy-chan is just a shorter version of Emily-chan. At first I wanted to **

**write it Emi-chan. But she told 'No. It has to be written this way. And since she is her. I couldn't say no. Sides. She's the one driving me to **

**Nekocon.** )

I nodded and slumped as I was suddenly hit with the stress of being in the 'Naruto' world.

I looked up to see Cairo's gase. She seemed sympathetic.

"Come on. We have a place were you can sleep." And walked over to a large hole in the ground that I hadn't seen before. I followed. I was much to tired to

complain and say that I would much rather sleep in the tree.

Inside the....den? There was no other words for it. It was amazing! At first you would think that it would be very small. But it was very thick. The halls, yes

halls, were big enough for at least five wolves to stand side by side and still have room to move around. And the rooms, which is wha they are called, were

big enough for two foxes Cairo's size to sleep in and still have plenty of room to walk around. As I looked away from my ogling I saw that I was losing Cairo

and waddled to catch up with her.

"Hey Cairo…"

"Yeah?"

"How come there is so much room? I mean. If they're isn't anyone other then you, Breezy, and Emily?"

She looked up at me. "Actually we have one more…"

"Really!"

"Yup…" She was cut off as a blonde ball of fur glomped her to the ground.

She gave a big barky laugh and told me "This is Cali. The last adision to our growing family."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

She raised a eyebrow. "And what question."

"Why is there so much space!"

She sighed. "Because just like how you showed up we can't be sure if anyone else isn't gonna come. We want to be prepared."

I nodded. That seemed reasonable.

She smiled as she came to a stop infront of a small one 'animal' room.

"Well here you go, Sami. Get a good nice sleep!"

I nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you! "

She shrugged and walked out.

* * *

DayDream: Ok. I'm done with that chapter! Hope you liked! Review! And Any idea tell me. The next chapter is gonna go back to Cairo's POV! Lots of Love!

And remember Questions. Reviews. Flames. Anything is allowed.


	16. Chapter 16

DayDream: YAY! I iz updating again! Finally! I have been sooo bored. Plus the fact that my grandma is watching me for a whole week doesn't help.

She's fine…it just she nly allows me on the computer for so long. Which means I have to typ really fast! And grammical errors…well that's because

I am rushing! And I am not the best typer. So typing fast isn't that easy. Plus the fact that i am worring about my sister doesn't help. No she isn't

hurt or anything. She had another Golf tournament. And another REALLY big one is coming after this one! The New Jersey Tournament! Apperently.

Girls from all over the WORLD are going to be competing. I asked if i could caty for her...but i'm not really good a golf. Plus the fact that i hate it

doesn't help. Oh well. I guess i could just wish her luck. And hope that she does good.

* * *

DayDream: I got a suggestion from neji's goddess saying that I should add a little two tailed cat I am answering that I might. No yet of course. Cuze

remember. There was hundreds of kids on the island that Cairo and the other came from. So they are bound to meet others at some time. But I'm not

gonna have any one else show up so soon after I just had Sami Jen finally settle down. O'kay? Well hope you enjoy. And for any of you who are wondering.

I am planning on making a sequal. Of course i'm still gonna be having a lot of chapters that I still need to make for this one before I am gonna be making

that one. But people seem to like this story. I know that it's probably not as good as some stoies but I am happy that the people who do read it seem to

like it! Reviews. Flames. Ideas! Any thing is allowed! Oh! And I am happy to say that one random quote on the 15th chapter! Sometimes life sucks, but

it can't get any better if you don't live it! I am pretty sure I have made that up…I hadn't heard it any where before…or read it anywhere.

* * *

DayDream: I realized that I have been forgetting to put the Disclaimer up! OH NO! So…No matter how much I want ot…which I REALLY want to….to do

not own 'Naruto'. * goes into emo corner*

* * *

~ Back to Cairo's POV ~

I stared around our home contintly. I had just gotten back from training with Kurenai and things seemed to be going good. Apparently I was a very fast

learner. Sadly though Emmy-chan quit school. I shouldn't be surprised with how much she hated it back home. Breezy-chan didn't even go to school to

begin with. She said that she has all the things she needs. Brains and looks. I had laughed at first….but after one of Breezy-chan famous-eye-brow-raise-of

-DOOM I stopped. In the end I ended up teaching them. I t was kind of fun! I could make them run laps! I was the teacher now! And my rules go!.... Unless

of course Breezy-chan's eyebrow-raises-of-DOOM...but oyu get the point.

Sami was also settling down. She had fit in perfectly! Her and Emmy-chan loved to talk about how they miss cookies and want some. She had also loved to

watch 'Naruto' back were we came from. So they had some thing in -chan would spend the time training. And I would play with Cali! So far

she was doing great. I had tried to teach her how to hunt because every one had to pul their own weight…but she just didn't seem to get it.

I looked over at her as she practice stalking a leaf. Yes, she was good at the stalking part…she just didn't seem to get that once you catch the prey your

supposed to kill it. Not let it ...let it live. We had to eat some how. And we didn't have enough money to buy food. So hunting was the only thing we could

do. I sighed

But trying to be encouraging I smiled.

"Come on Cali. Stalk, pounce, and bit!"

She nodded and pounced playfully bitting the leaf. Then she looked up at me for praise. Which I did.

'Good job Cali! Now all you need to do is catch a rabbit or mouse!"

She pouted. And I sighed. She just didn't want to hurt anyone. But in this world you had to to survive. How could she survive if she can't even hunt for

herself? I wouldn't be around forever. But...for now. She needs her rest. She is still just a cub. And i guess even normal fox cubs can't hunt right away.

Why should Cali be any different?

"Come one Cali. That's enough for today…How about you go back to the den…I'll be right back ok? I just want to run a quick patrol around the our border!"

Cali smiled brightly before nodding and running off towards the dens. She was so cute! Who ever her parent's were I would personally murder them for

making such a cute kid sad. She was just to innocent. And sweet.

Turning around I ran off towards the edge of our border. Our territory wasn't that big. But since we had Sami, cause she could hunt from the sky, we didn't

have to worry about it that much. Plus with Emmy-chan she could hunt from the tree's. And with me and Breezy-chan we could hunt from the ground.

"Man…Now that I think of it I am very hunry."

I had been running for about ten minutes when suddenly I heard a loud scream. It was Cali! I would recognize her scream any where! How can I not?

I froze and then shot off full speed towards were Cali's scream came from.

But when I got there she was already gone.

Tears flowed freely as I saw breezy-chan, Emmy-chan, and Sami laying on the ground, unconscious.

Breezy-chan groaned and lifted her head up frantically with a growl.

"Cali!!!!" I cried.

She looked at me sadly and I growled. "Who?"

She closed her eye's and whispered. "Kabuto…"

I growled. No one harms my Cali and get away from it alive. Not as long as I was alive. And once I die…The person who harmed Cali would already be

dead.

Yes. That is what I will do. I will hunt down Kabuto. And torture him. But first. I have to get Cali back.

"Which way did he go?" I glared around.

Emmy-chan and Sami looked at me, concerned.

I didn't blame them. They probably thought I had cracked. But I had not. I was san. I know that if Cali is dead….shudder….then she would want me to

live my life….like my saying.

Live sucks sometimes, but it can't get any better if you don't go out and live it.

I looked up at Breezy-chan. Tears in my eyes.

"Before I go look for Kabuto and Cali lets check to make sure that none of you have any serious wounds…"

They smiled at me.

"No. Cairo. Go look for Cali."

Emmy-chan smiled sadly at me. So did Sami and Breezy. Though Sami looked like if she had a cookie she would have broken it in half and given herself

the bigger half and me the smaller…but that's just cause she loves cookies. Sides. She loves them so much I would be happy just to get 1/4th .

I smiled at them one more time before running off in the direction were Cali's scent was.

^Time Skippy^

My eye's blinked tiredly as I continued to push myself through the desert. So far Cali's scent had led me all the way through the forest and into a desert.

Taking a few more shaky steps, I collapsed.

Taking a few shaky breaths I considered using the jutsu so that if any one found me then at least I would look human…and not like a demon…which now that

I think about it I technically was. But that didn't mean that I had to like it. Yes. I lloved being a fox. Who wouldn't? Plus I didn't have to go to school at the

island any more! But…it had indangered Cali! And now she was gone! Without Cali...well can anyone really imagine a life without Cali? ( **I was gonna say story...**

**but she is sorta a story charcter...tehe.** )

No. I would not think like that! Cali is alive. And once I find Kabuto I will rip him apart limb from limb. He would die a slow and painful death. Any one diserved

that if they hurt someone like Cali.

And of course I would probably puke right after. No matter how much i disliked someone...yes i say 'dislike' not hate. I don't hate anyone. My grandma once told me

'Don't ever give your self away to hate. Cause you'll lose your self in the process.'

As I was thinking I failed to notice that I was slowly slipping out of consiousnes. And that a giant shadow had slipped over me.

* * *

DayDream: YAY! I hope you all liked it! Apparently another one of my friend wants to be in the story. So I desided to allow her to be. If Kaitlyn is reading

this. ( Which she most likely is.) then she will have to know that I am planning on putting her in. But I'm not gonna do so for a while. Cause unlike the

others I am only going to have her have one tail. Yeah. Go Kaitl. Your normal. She'll probably be made at me for that…but oh well. She to much of a….

actually I can't really say anything bad about her cause she knows were I live! Gasp! Hehe. No really. I can ride my bike over to her house….though I would

rather walk. (My bike sucks. And no madder how much air I put in the tire it stays flat. Well. Technacly almost all the oc characters know were I live.

Emmy-chan goes to my school and is one of my best friends! Same with Breezy-chan. Exsept she lives in my neighborhood. Sami…is a character that

Meco45 made for my story! Because she won a contest! YAY!!!! Sigh. Well. I am tired. Now. I know. I am now updating this! Amd hope that oyu all

enjoyed reading!


	17. Chapter 17

DayDream: Hey every one!!! Srry I haven't updated in a while. I just had to think about how I was goning to continue! And of course I am

thinking about the sequel that I am planning on making. Don't worry. The sequel isn't gonna start for atleast 15 more chapters…Or once I

am out of ideas. The Cali getting kidnapped idea just came to me while I was writing. Like all my ideas.

* * *

I groaned as I turned over on the cool hard floor before lifting my head to open my eyes and look around.

I was in…another cage. IN a very dark cold room. I shivered at the temperature, It reminded me of the

blue gas.

_Really. What is it with people and putting me in cages?_

With a sigh I waited for my night time vision to kick in.

Yes. Foxes have night time vision. Why wouldn't they? Foxes often hunt at night and they have to see somehow at night when they

hunt.

Though it is kind of funny, to think about a fox running around at night and then randomly running into a tree.

I let out a low barky laugh. But snapped out of it as I heard a door open. Someone must have been waiting for me to wake up. Just

like when like first night at the akatsuki.

_I wonder who it is?_

I press myself against the back of the cage but gaze curiously at the cage door. The foot steps get closer and soon I see a black cloaked

figure and a thought runs through my head.

_If this is the Akatsuki's idea of a joke then I am sooo going to spill Madara's secret._

But when the figure leans down to put his face near the cage door instead of one of the akatsuki members I see it is a ANBU.

_How boring. It's just a dumb ANBU._

I give a big sigh but deside just to play dumb.

_I wonder what they will think if I act dumb?_

"So…You're the fox demon that the Kazekage found sleeping just outside of the wall."

I look blankly at him…or is it a her? I can't tell. I'm not very good at guessing that type of thing.

"Hm. Ok Kitsune Demon I am gonna let you out of this cage. But you have to behave whilel we interrogate you."

I just blink and he/she sighs.

Reaching toward the lock he quickly undoes the lock. ( **can't think of any other way to put it.** ) Quickly he poofs away to stand with five

other ANBU's.

Slowly I walk out of the cage and run before jumping onto a chair that they had places in the middle of the room. But still at least a few feet away.

An ANBU with bright green hair steps forward.

"First, What were you doing outside of our village. Fox Demons never come into the dessert."

My eyes widen as I remember the reason that I had been running. Sorry if I didn't remember earlierer. But I am not a morning person.

I had been looking for Cali! Kabuto had stolen her right under our noses! And I had been running. Following his scent. I needed to leave.

NOW!!!

"I need to leave now!!" I barked.

They freeze. That probably wasn't the best thing to say to a bunch of paranoid ninjas.

"You can't leave."

I growled. No one. Not even Madara himself could keep me from saving Cali. Who knows what perverted stuff he is doing to her!!!????

Still growling I answered "I have to go!!!"

They just stared at me. Or they could be scared witless. That works to.

"Why?"

The ANBU who had opened the cage door asked that. So far out of all those idiots he, it was defiantly a he, seemed to be the smartest.

I felt tears brim the edges of my eyes.

"My kit….was kidnapped….by Kabuto."

They stiffened at the name. But what was on my mind was the fact that I said that Cali…was my kit. Yes. She was my adopted kit….but

not my biological kit.

"Kabuto? Are you sure?"

I nodded sadly. "I was running after him when I collapsed…then I was found by your Kazekage apparently."

"What were you doing before that?"

I stiffened. I really should have expected that question. But my thoughts were else were. I had to get out of here!I have to find

Cali. She could be sick. Or hurt. Or worse! But for now i have to get out of here!! And quickly.

"I was…patrolling my territory."

It wasn't a lie!

"You weren't with your kit at the time? Then how do you know it was Kabuto?"

I growled again. "I wouldn't leave my kit alone! I had three of my friends watching her!"

They looked at me sadly. Or at least I think so. It's hard to tell with a mask covering their whole face!!

"Can I leave now!"

They looked at each other nervously. I could sorta understand. Thye were worried about their village. With one of the villages they have a

treaty with was once attacked by a nine tailed fox demon. But they should be able to tell just by looking at me that i am only a five tailed.

Not a nine-tailed.

"Well…"

"Well what?" I snapped.

"We sorta can't let you do that until we are surten that you are not a threat to the Hidden Sand Village."

I growled. I had a temper. And they were wearing it thin.

Suddenly a idea hit me. What if I use the transformation jutsu. They might be easier on me if I look more human. Hm…should I use the

one that I train with…or should i….try to use the one that will make me look like I did before?

Looking up at them I decided. I'll use the one that looks human. "Transformation jutsu." I whisper. I don't get the point of shouting out

the name of the jutsu that you are using.

A poof of smoke envelopes me but as it clears what they see shocks them. A girl…a teenager. With long waist length blood red hair, and

dark green eyes with flecks of golden brown. The girl is wearing plain blue jeans and a T-shirt saying 'Go. Going. Gone.'

"What are you staring at?" I growled.

The ANBU that was sort of nice recovered first. "You can do jutsu's?"

I nodded. "I thought it would be easier to talk to you if I looked…."

I stopped myself. I had been about to say. 'I thought it would be earier to talk to you if I looked normal.' But I couldn't exactly say that.

Now could i?

"Looked what?" He pressed.

I looked at the walls. "Human."

Just then the door opened and another red head came in, Gaara.

I smiled. Sure. Gaara wasn't my favorite character. But he wasn't my least favorite. And plus he was the Kazekage. So he was ranked

way above these dumbies.

"You can leave now. I would like to talk to the Kitsune Demon alone."

The ANBU nodded respectfully and poof out.

* * *

DayDream: Yay! I felt like I had to stop their. OK. I am gonna have a vote. SO far I had been getting a lot of freviews saying that they

want to be a oc in my story. And to tell you the truth I'm not sure. So I thought that I would ask Meco45 if it is ok with her. Because

she is the one that one the contest. Now. I'm not aying that they will get a major role ok? They will most likely just be members of the

group. They'll get to tell thir story. But like Breey-chan did. Not Emmy-chan or Sami Jean.

OK. Please review. Flames. Ideas. Or just telling me to update!!

Oh. And Meco45. You don't have to say that they can just cause you think that I should let them. This is your choice. Not mine. I'll

continue to update regularly and normally if you say 'no'. I just think that you should have a say in it since you won. And it wouldn't

seem fair if I didn't ask you.


	18. Chapter 18

DayDream: Ok. Yes I am already updating. I was bored. And when I get bored I update faster. I decided that I might as well tell you all why I like

to update so fast. And it's not because of the reviews. It's because when school starts up again (shudder ) then ill only be able to update during the

weekends. So I could go two weeks without updating. So! I decided to make up for that I am gonna update as much as I can when I can during the

summer.

Cairo: Ok. DayDReam does not own 'Naruto!'

* * *

I glared at Gaara as he stared back unemotionaly, unblinking.

"Ok. Since all your doing is staring at me. Can I leave."

He nodded. And my eyes widened. I hadn't expected him to say…er…nod 'yes'. I had expected him to say 'no, we have to ask you more questions.'

Or something like that. Well it goes to show how much I know the character that is Gaara.

"But…"

"But?" I asked suspiciously.

"But, you have to allow one of my ANBU to go with you."

I barely stiffened a growl. I can't growl at the Kazekage and not be seen as a threat. And that will only make me have to stay longer.

"…fine."

He nodded. And I turned of the jutsu so that I looked…like my foxy self again!

"Come in." He commanded and all five of the ANBU came in.

_I am not traveling with all five of them._

"Fujo-san. You will be traveling with…." He turned to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Cairo."

He nodded.

"Cairo."

Fujo, which appeared to be the one that opened my cage door, nodded. He then walked over to were I was sitting on the chair.

"Dismissed." Gaara then stood up and walked out of the dark room.

I glared up at Fujo. "You better not slow me down."

Then I looked at the other ANBU. "Can I leave now?"

They nodded and left.

I shrugged and walked out of the room. Followed by Fujo.

^ Time Skippy. Cause I am lazy!!^

I growled as I looked back at Fuji, who seemed to be running slow on purpose.

"If you keep going as slow as you are then I am just gonna leave you behind! Like I said. You better not slow me down. I have y own mission. And it's

not playing babysitter to you." I called over my back while I sped up.

His eyes from behind the mask seemed to narrow. Which how I know that is kinda weird because his face is covered. "And."

He sighed but nodded.

"Take off your mask." I smirked.

He stiifened. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cause. There is no reason for you to wear it. If I wanted to kill you I would follow your scent. Not by what you look like."

He continued to run but nodded and hesitantly took off his mask.

My eyes widened as they saw his face for the first time. To say he was handsome would be the understatement of the year. His face was flawless and pale.

( sorta the color of Itachi's except he has a bit more color. ) His hair was a light brown with black tips and midnight blue eyes.

_What is a guy like him doing in the ANBU?_

A awkward silence filled the air. Now it wasn't that quiet. Bird were chirping and squirells were running up and down the trees.

"Why are you even searching for Kabuto."

My eye twitched. Wasn't he there when I explained that?

"I already told you. I am searching for my kit."

"You don't seem old enough for a kit."

I looked at him in shock. How could he have guessed that. But then again. He IS a ANBU. So…I nodded.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that."

He raised a eyebrow at me and I sighed.

"I guess. You could say I adopted Cali."

"Adopted? I didn't know demons adopted."

I glared at him. "Of course we can adopt! SO I adopted Cali."

"Cali? Is that your adopted kits name?"

I rolled my eyes again. "No dip."

Silence insuide again and he made no comment to fill it until the sun was down and I could tell that he was getting tired. Me on the other hand was ready

to go! Ugh. I knew having a human with me would slow me down!

^ Time Skip! ^

I glared over at Kuji. Hot or Not. I can't believe how slow he was! It was gonna take me twice as long to get to Cali! Ugh.

With a sigh I looked up at the sky. Remembering the time when I to was a human. It had been so easy when I thought back to it now.

^ Flaskback ^

I sighed as I shrugged my purselike backpack and hung it in my locker. Then reached up to take out all the books I would need plus my lunch.

"Hey Cairo!"

I looked to my side and saw that my friend Wes was at his locker. Ever since school had started he had become one of my close friends. No. Nothing like that.

We were just friends.

"Hey Wes." I smiled at him making sure that I had everything I needed one last time before walking to home room.

^Time Skippy^

As the bell rang for us to go to our first bell a quickly jumped out of my seat and rushed towards the doors that I wouldn't get caught behind the 'populars'.

Smirking I continued down the hall before turning into another so that I could meet up with Emmy-chan, lala-chan, and Katie-chan. I couldn't meet up with

Breezy-chan because she had a different schedule then all of us so she went a different way.

As we walked down the hall, annoying anyone that got to close, we started taking about our favorite subject. Naruto.

"I still say the Orochimaru's hair is purple!" Emmy-chan exclaimed for the hundredth time.

"No. His hair is black. It just looks purple at time because of the lighting!" I argued back.

She just shrugged. "OH well. So…"

I looked at her suspiciously. "So…what?"

Emmy-chan grinned. "Who is your favorite character in 'Naruto'?"

I tilted my head to the side. She had asked this same question millions of time, and I always gave the same answer. "Hidan."

"HOW can you like HIM! His laugh scares my!"

I rolled my eyes. We have had this argument every day so far. And it was really starting to get annoying.

Just then a announce started. "Ok kids. All of you are to report back to your buses. They will be waiting for you outside."

All of us smiled before practically running back to our classrooms.

^ End of Flashback ^

That had been the life…though that particular memory had been the leading to the end of it.

Yup. Just like any other day I had gone to school, the horror, and talked with my friends while we walked to our first bells. Then we would split up and meet up

with each other for our second and third bells. That was what we would o every, single, day.

"Hey Cairo."

I looked over at Fuji. "What?"

"How did you meet Cali?" He asked looking at me curiously and I couldn't hep but see the same innocence that I usually only see in Cali's eyes. So I started. Well

not exsactaly started. But I told part of the truth.

"Cali's parents…abandoned her with me. I guess you could say. At first I thought she was a pest…but when you look into her innocent blue eyes you just can't not

love her." I tried to exsplain.

He nodded "How old are you?"

I looked at him supprised. "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

I sighed but answered. "I'm 13….hmm."

"What?"

"What day is it?"

"Why?"

"Just answer."

"The 30th of July." (I know that is not the real date. But she has been in the naruto world for alittle more then a month. )

I smiled "Then I'm 14"

Just then I heard a rustling coming from the bushes.

Fuji jumped up and brang out a kunai. But I just got up slowly. I had smelled the person about 20 minutes ago. And had reconised the scent right away. It

was Konan. She stepped out of the bushes and came up to me.

"Are you abandoning the mission?" She asked me coldly. And I shook my head. Looking up at her hard eyes.

"No. I have already finished it."

She raised a eyebrow.

"Their answer is going to be…'Yes." It wasn't a lie. Two weeks ago I had been brought to the hokage's office with the rest of my 'team' and she had told us

about it. She told us that she would be saying 'Yes. To the idea of a treaty.'

She nodded and looked over to the ANBU.

"Is he one of your team mates?"

I shook my head 'No'.

"Then who is he?"

I looked sadly at the ground. If I didn't tell her now…she would just find out later.

"Cali..has been kidnapped…by Kabuto."

The fury that I could smell from her could not be seen by how she looked.

"That basterd."

I nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked worried.

"I am tracking him. And then I am going to kill him."

She nodded. "I am going to have to tell Leader-sama about this…"

I nodded again. "I know."

I smiled. "Tell him that some of my friends. Who are also demon would like to join."

Konan smiled sadly at me and ran off to tell Nagoto.

"What were you doing talking to a _Akatsuki_ like you were _friends_!" Kuji spat.

And I glared at him. "Cause she is my friends. And I am a Akatsuki."

He looked at me confused. "What was she talking about? A mission?"

I growled. "That is not your business."

"It is if it could hurt my village!!" He yelled.

"Which it won't!!" I yell back.

* * *

DayDream; Ok. I decided to stop there! Haha. Will Fuji-kun ever get along with Cairo? Will Cairo finally find Cali? And will Cairo really defeat Kabuto? Will

the group ever become human again?

Haha. I'm not saying that you'll find out all of this in the next chapter. Maybe like one of the things. But no more then that! Hpoe you enjoy!

Flames! Revieiws! Ideas! And anything else!!

Emmy-chan: You shouldn't tortue people like that.

Cairo: Yeah.

DayDream: So?


	19. Chapter 19

DayDream: YAY! I decided to start writing the final finally!!!! YAYZ!! For this one I would like to thank the reviewers who have reviewed more then once on different chapters!

YAY TO YOU!!!  
litewarrior4

Meco45

neji's goddess

Claudia

Kuragari Rya

Thank you all!

DayDream: Because of a review from litewarrior4 saying 'Please stop double spacing'. I decided that she or he is right. So! Enjoy the first chapter tht I have ever made that does not have double spacing!

* * *

I ran through the forest. Fuji at my heals.

So far everything, other then having Fuji be here, had been going smoothly. As I continued to run I began to pick up speed.

Kabuto's scent was getting stronger. Not strong enough that it ment that I would get to fight him today…but tomorrow…Kabuto would die.

"hey Cairo?" Fuji called out. He was fastly getting left behind and I let out a annoyed sigh.

"What?"

"How can you run so fast?" He asked, looking confused.

"I guess it has something to do with the fact that I am a Fox Demon…." I trailed off.

"You mean you weren't always a demon?"

I sighed. Does it really matter? Should I just tell him? I mean really. It's not that big of a deal. The only reason that I haven't told anyone yet was because. 1. It never came up. 2. I didn't feel like bringing it up.

"Yes. I was born human…" I stated, focusing on not running into any trees.

"So…that human transformation you did…" He trailied off.

"Yes. That is what I used to look like."

He looked at me curiously. "Who made you a demon then? Orochimaru?"

I shook my head. "No…I don't really know how or why any of us became demons."

He decided to drop the subject but picked up a new one in even deeper waters.

"So…what did that Akatsuki mean about you being on a mission?"

"I was on a mission to spy on the Konaha village to see if they were gonna agree to the treaty or not."

He nodded. The traty must have been old news to a member of the ANBU.

"SO if you're not from the Village Hidden in the Leaves…then where are you from?"

I looked sharply at him and he gulped. "That is none of your business."

I was kind of surprised that he had been brave enough to actually talk like that out loud. And I had no clue that ANBU could talk so much! It was kinda surprising!

Silence filled the air but this time it was less comfortable for me. This time he was thinking. About what I had told him. It felt kind of weird. To have someone know I mean.

"So…" he trailed off, probably trying to fill the silence that seemed to be so unbearable to him. How could he have become a ANBU when he can' even be quiet?

"What?" I snapped.

"The Akatsuki girl. You asked for her to get 'your other demon friends' or something like that."

I nodded. Not really surprised that he had decided to ask. He had so far asked about everything else. Why not this?

"Yeah. There is more. A lot more of us really. But I lived with four others counting Cali…"

"You seem to really care about her."

Rolling my eyes at im I stoppeda t a random large tree and jumped to the second branch. "Of course I do. Now let's get some rest. I need all the energy I need if I'm gonna destroy Kabuto."

He nodded. Leaning against the tree he began to take watch.

^ Dream^

( **ok this dream is not gonna be that serious. You know how some people can't control their dreams? Well Cairo can't either!** )

As I stared around the swamp I saw all my friends playing cards on a mushroom. What they were doing playing cards on a mushroom I have no idea. But instead of asking them that my dream self ran over to them.

"Hey can I play to!?"

They looked up at me, smiling and nodding but as soon as I got close everything started to melt and I was left floating. I could still here their voices though.

"Hurry!!"

"HELP!!"

"Cookie!! YAY!"

"Hmm. I wonder if I get any ice-cream after this?"

To say I was creeped out was a understatement. But I looked around freantically anyway. Trying to tell were their voices were coming from. But then I heard one voice over all of the others.

"Momma?"

^ End of Dream ^

I woke feeling some one frantically when I realized that the voice saying 'Momma' was not my imagination running wild again.

"Momma?"

It was thought speech!

YES! Thank you thought speech. I never thought I would love you as much as I do now!

"CALI!" I all but shouted in my mind.

"Man. Evil!"

I wined. "Know. Save."

This is a miracle! I can't believe that we could communicate this far apart. My guess would be because Cali is in so much stress.

I glared at Fuji. He was slowing me down so much! Why oh why! Did Gaara pick that moment to care? I would already have found Cali and tortured kabuto before killing him! And don't think that I won't. I have every right to. He TOOK Cali! How can anyone even THINK of hurting her? She's just to sweet!

'Cairo? Are you awake?"

I looked up and saw that Fuji was looking at me.

"Yeah? Why?"

He sighed. "I'm trying to get it."

"Get what?" I looked at him confused

"How you became a fox demon. It' not a jutsu…I'm trained to be able to tell if it is. Plus the fact that you had to use a transformation jutsu to be able to be a human…"

I looked over to the forest. I wasn't gonna talk about this.

"I'm not answering any questions unless you answer mine first."

He froze and his face turned guarded. I chuckled. "I'm not gonna ask you any village secrets. I was just wondering why you didn't attack Konan when you saw her."

"Konan?" He asked now confused so I sighed.

"The Akatsuki member."

He nodded. "You were talking to her…I guess I was just to shocked to react."

I nodded.

"Will you now answer my question?"

I thought about it for a second. "Um…no."

"Why!?"

Smirking I looked him in the eye. "You never made me pinky swear. I only keep my promises if you make me pinky swear!"

"You never pinky sweared to save Cali!' He pointed out and I growled, now pissed.

"Of course not! How could I? I was patrolling when she was kidnapped!"

"How can she be kidnapped if she is a fox?"

"Cause she was born human just like I was!"

"Oh…" He trailed off.

"Well I'm going back to sleep! Don't even bother to try and wake me up. It won't work."

With that said I curled up and tried to sleep. Tried being the main word.

Giving up on that I decided to try to talk to Cali more. Keep her close.

As soon as my mind connected to Cali's I could feel the pain she was in. And she was in pain! Not anything life threatening. But she was hurt. From what I could tell she had accouple cuts on her face. And mutiple ones on her back and chest.

I was gonna kill that basterd Kabuto for hurting MY baby!!

"Coming." I told her as I curled up tighter. Trying to take most of her pain to my body.

Yes that is possible. I can even take some of her cuts and put them on myself through the mental connection!

~ Cali's POV! Cause I just have to! ~

I felt when Momma's thought were with me. But I could barely feel anything at the moment. When I heard that Momma was coming…I felt so happy! She was coming! Bad man was wrong! He had said the my Momma wouldn't come for me!

Then I felt Momma take some of my booboo's for herself…I feel so bad! I made Momma get hurt! No! That's not a good thing! Momma has to stay save.

"Love. You." I heard her think and I almost cryed from my happiness. Momma had said that she loved me!

* Flashback!!! *

I sat on the ground giggling as I played with my stuffed animals. When I heard the front door open. Dada is home!

With a bright smile I stood up shakily and ran to the door into dada' arms.

He spun me around all the while laughing happily. When Mommy came out. She had her apron on any rushed forward to kiss dada on th lips.

I giggles happily as Mommy hugged both Dada and me at the same time.

I couldn't tell what they were saying…but that's ok! They seemed happy! So I am to.

I laughed loudly when dada began to tickle me on my stomach.

After about two minutes Mommy yelled and Dada stopped tickling me. Aww. He picked me up though! And brang me into the kitchen! (**remember she like…two here. So ofcourse she won't understand much.I don't remember from when I was little. My parents told me that when I was one. I took the remote control and some how opened threw it away. I don't remember at all! Plus there was the time that apparently I pushed my little brother out of the crib. I was very jealous of my little brother when I was little. And we still don't get along.** ) Were Mommy had set out my favorite foods!

^Time Skip ^

I played with my little cars.

Smiling as I got the idea to crash to of them together!

I picked the one that looked like the car that dada rode and a big blue one! I giggled as I made them crash into each other and made a big BOOM!

Just then I heard Mommy start to cried. But I continued to make the cars crask into each other. It was fun! Plus Mommy was probably just one of those shows that always make her cry.

As I saw her come in I crashed the two cars together again and sent them flying.

I heard a gasp as the car that looked like Dada's landed near Mommies feet.

She turned her eyes up to mine and made a mean sound in her throat. She continued that sound as she stomped over to were I was playing and slapped me across the face. Then she started to yell at me. I started to cry. Had I done something wrong? Were you not supposed to do that with the cars?

Mommy then straightened up after that and waked away. Tears trailing down her face.

* End of Flashback *

I looked at the white haired man that had hurt me. Was he here because Mommy sent him? Did he know why Mommy would have hit me? Should I even ask?

I shook my head. He doesn't like me. That is obvious. And I don't want to make him any more mad then he already is.

Suddenly I thought about something. What if I talked to him? Dada always used to be happy when I said 'Dada'. Why wouldn't white haired man?

"Uh..i.."

I frowned as the words came out wrong but I was determined. I WOULD talk! He had to hear me talk. Maybe it would help? Dada had always said that animals had feelings. They just couldn't speak like us. So when they cried…we couldn't hear them. Mommy had told me to listen to Dada….

"C-c…" frowning I tried again.

"Cai…ro." I smiled and tried again. But this time a different word. "M-m-mom-m-ma!"

I smiled brightly even though it made me hurt more. I had spoke! Out loud! I have never done that before! It was my first time! If only Momma was here! She would be so proud of me.

Just then I saw a shadow fall over me and I wimpered as I looked up and saw the white man ( **not being racist. Kabuto has white hair!** )

~ Back to Cairo's POV ~

I ran to the forest. I had sinced Cali's panick. Something was wrong! And I had to get there fast. She wold NOT be hurt anymore then she already was. But as I continued to run I began to since that other people were running with me. Looking to my right side I saw Emmy-chan running next to me, to my left was breezy-chan, and above me Sami was flying.

"You really don't think that were are gonna let you rescue Cali by yourself do you?" Breezy-chan raised her eyebrow at me in the famous eye-brow-or-DOOM and Emmy-chan nodded.

"I'm just here for the cookies!" Sami called down.

And Emmy'-chan nodded again. But this time more enthusiastic. I sighed. Figures.

"Fine. But Kabuto's mine! I get to kill him. You just keep Cali safe."

The nodded sadly. They weren't gonna take this from me. Kabuto was mine. And there was nothing they could say to stop me. They could try to force me...but Kabuto was going to die today. And i was gonna be the one to kill him. That is going to happen. He will pay for hurting Cali.

Just then we burst into the clearing were Cali's thoughts were the strongest. There I saw Kabuto standing over Cali holding a kunai. Cali was shivering and cowering into a tree. Crying and whimpering.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!!" I screamed tears running down my checks and rushed toward Kabuto claws out.

* * *

DayDream: YAY! CLIFFHANGER!! YESH! Oh. The final chapter is next! Have it all planed out. Oh! I can't wait! You guys aren't gonna have to wait long I can tell you that! It's making me excited just writing this chapter! Of course to get in the mood for this chapter I had to listen to very sad songs. Ugh. I don't like being sad! Oh well. As you can probably guess why Cali's mom became abusive.

Well. Please Review! Flames. Idea's. And anything else!


	20. Chapter 20

DayDream: HAHA!!! I am so happy! This is my first time ever completeing a story! First! And people liked it! YES!!!

Ok! I am now gonna start the last chapter. But I will warn you here….it is gonna be sad…

Cairo:….listen to the songs Goodbye to you…or Because of you…it's what daydream listened to while she wrote this.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!!" I screamed tears running down my checks and rushed toward Kabuto claws out.

Kabuto straightened up. Kunai now positioned in a defensive position when I collided with him. My claws flashed as I swung my left paw towards his chest. They cut right threw the kunai. And his eyes widened.

I growled as he pulled away.

Circling him my growls grew stronger. At the edge of my vision I was aware that while I was facing off Kabuto Emmy-chan, Breezy-chan, Sami, and Fuji had got Cali away an were now watching me.

"Hehe. I was right! The Fox Mommy would come for her baby! But now! I will kill you!!" Kabuto laughed insanely and rushed towards me reaching and taking out another kunai.

Quickly I dodged to the side. But I was to slow. He got my shoulder. I stiffened a yelp as I felt metal make contact with my bone and took advantage of the position.

Bringing down my teeth I bit down on his shoulder snapping the bone. And clawed at him stomach with my front lags before kicking off.

"hehe. I will win!!"

He charged blindly at me again and my eyes widened as I felt the kunai pierce my chest.

"haha. You should have thought of your self more. I wasn't gonna hurt the kit…I Was gonna kill her!! Tha weak piece of shit deserves to DIE!!"

My temper flared as I heard him threaten Cali. Chakra exploded around me. Blocking my sight so that I couldn't see. But I could feel and hear every thing. Pain erupted around my through my spin and through out my whole body. My lungs expanded as they tried to catch the oxygen that was coming down my throat. But seemed to have no effect.

And through all this I could feel my bady moving on it's own as I was helpless. Being destroyed from the inside by my own body. Then out of no were I realized something…I know longer had five tails…I had nine!

Kabuto's eyes widened and I could smell the fear coming from him. But he hid it good. I didn't know what I looked like…but I have no doubt tha It wasn't a very pretty.

I roared in agony and anger before charging.

I stabbed him multiple times but he hit me more often. But mine were deeper and better aimed.

I was winning.

Then in a streek of red my claws shot forward and pushed through Kabuto's heart. He looked down at his chest, shocked before letting out one more blood curling scream. The scream lasted shorter then I would have wanted. But soon Kabuto went limp. He was dead. Finally. Slowly I brang my claws out of his chest.

Staggering back I sighed as my body began to shrink. I had't even noticed that I had gotten bigger…

The blood flowed freely from the wound in my shoulder but I took no notice and walked slowly over to were cali was.

In a flash of light I saw that Cali was now human. A beautiful little girl with long wavy golden hair, small delicate freckles dotted over her small straight nose, and her wide innocent sky blue eyes streamed tears and she rushed forward.

I embraced her sadly before whispering in her ear. "I will always love you Cali. Don't let anyone ever tell you different. Be safe. Be good. I love you."

I looked into Cali's eyes one last time before every thing went black.

~No ones POV~

The group stood silently around the dead body. Tears ran down every ones faces but the only one making any sound was a small golden haired girl in the middle of the group holding the body tightly.

"MOMMA!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" Cali screamed. Tears ran down her face.

The other after hearing those words burst out in tears. Even Fuji was crying even though he had only known the girl for a day. And Sami for once was not talking about how much she wanted a cookie.

"I love you to Momma. So don't leave me!" Cali sobbed into Cairo's body.

Cairo's face was soft. All sarcastic lines were softened and she looked almost peaceful. But her body was covered in blood and mutiple wounds were still bleeding.

Fimally Breezy walked forward. She to was now human. Just like all the others. Her dark blonde hair blowed in the wind. Also like every one she was wearing a white silk dress. "Cali…We have to leave now."

Cali looked up at Breezy. "Why? What did Momma do wrong? Why?"

Breezy looked at little Cali sadly. "She died to protect you. Because she loves you."

Cali looked at Cairo and back up at Breezy. "We can't leave her here!"

Emmy walked forward tears still streaming down her face. "And we won't. But right now Cairo would want us to get as far away from this place as possible."

Sami nodded.

Fuji stepped forward. "I'll carry Cairo. I didn't get to know her very well. But Clai if it makes you feel any better you were all she could talk about while she was coming to get you."

Cali nodded sadly and gave Cairo a small kiss on the check. "I love you Momma."

Fuji gently took Cairo's body out of Cali's small hands and carrying her delicately in his hands.

Then Breezy reached down and picked up Cali before they ran off towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Years passed. And as the group got older Breezy finally got to meet Itachi. It was love at first sight. Even though he had always been her favorite character from 'Naruto.' After a couple years they settled down and had two sons and one daughter. The daughters name is Yuki. And the to son's are Micheal and John. Because Cairo's little brother had been named 'John' and her father had been named 'Micheal'.

Emmy went to join the Akatsuki and then met the wild and childish 'Tobi'. Of course she couldn't keep the secret long and he eventually found out that she knew who he was. At first he tried to make her life hell. But you know how crazy Emmy is. And they eventually became friends and then became lovers, before becoming husband and wife. Emmy now has twin daughters Kanna and Cairo.

Sami went to live in the Village Hidden in the Sand were she became the wife of Gaara and is now exspecting her first born son.

All around life carried on. And even thought the friends were sad that they lost their friend they continued to life their lives.

^Cairo's POV^

I stared down at my friends. So far from what I could tell they seemed to be doing fine. A little sad maybe…but there is nothing else I can do for then now.

I floated down next to Cali.

She had grown up to be a beautiful women. Curves plus the fact that she was so sweet.

I loked at her face. Over the years her freckles had slowly gone away leaving behind a porcelain white face. I smirked. Appearances can be so deceiving. She was now one of the best nina's that you could find. And she was in the Akatsuki. Ha. Beat that you ugly good girls. Bad girls get all the guys!

Yeah. Don't think just because I'm dead means that I don't see the way those perverts look at her. And I make sure to make their life a living hell!

I looked up at the sky with a sigh. At first I had tried to get Cali's attention with all my might but now…I knew that my time here was numbered. So…I might as well make the best of it while I can.

Looking up at the sky I cried out as a flash of white blinded me. I looked down frantically to see that Cali was asleep peacefully on the ground. I smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry my baby. But I have to leave now."

I sighed as I felt my body encased with warmth as I got closer to the light.

* * *

DayDream: I felt so bad writing that…I cried! Ugh. Well at least I still have the sequal to look forward to!

You'll see what happens! Ok. For all of you that might be wondering no Cairo is not gonna be comin back to life. How can that even possibly happen? Sure. Yes, I have made thme become demons but I'm not gonna be having anyone coming back from the dead.


	21. AN! Sequal up!

DayDream: Ok. I really hate A.N's but here is one!

Ok people! The Sequal to 'Fox Demon' is up! YAY!!! Happy days! It took me a while to come up with a idea for the sequal. But I started it! And the first chapter is up! I'll probably be putting up the second one tomorrow or the day after that. I am so happy!!! I even decided who I am gonna pair her up with! Haha. You are never gonna guess who I'm gpnna pair her with!

Lots of Luv,

DayDream!! XD


	22. REALLY IMPORTANT!

DayDream: Hey people! You know Emmy-chan? Well she gave me a great idea when we were talking on the phone! She asked about the time after Cairo died and I just aid what happened, but what if I make that into a story? I thought it iwas a great ide abut up until now haven't done anything about it. So what do you all say? Should I do it? Should I make a story out of what happens after Cairo dies? I think it's a great idea but I want to know what you allt think. I mean really you guys are the readers and are just as important as the writer!

So please review and tell me what you think after you read this.


End file.
